No preguntes por qué
by Yashi-verde
Summary: Kagura vive en el piso de arriba. Sesshomaru escucha gritos y llantos tarde en la noche, pero ella no puede explicárselo.. Lo necesita y él a ella. Es todo lo que importa...*CAP 9 UP*
1. Yes, I think you've seen me before

_Algo pesado cayó contra el piso, haciendo que molestos ruidos lo distrajeran de su lectura. Otra vez golpes en su techo, otra vez gritos provenientes de sus vecinos del segundo piso. Estaba harto, ya no le quedaba más paciencia; los haría echar de una vez._

No preguntes por qué 

_Un fic de Inuyasha_

**Por Yashi **

Capítulo I: "Yes, I think you've seen me before"

La puerta de madera se cerró con fuerza inusual, despertando a la vieja chusma del 2B y exaltando del susto a una niña que miraba tranquila la televisión en su departamento.

Ella, en cambio, no se inmutó por el estrepitoso golpe que le había dado a la puerta de su casa, pero sí avanzó a paso apurado hacia las escaleras. Bajó los dos pisos corriendo y sorteando los escalones de cerámica en los que sus pies no caían en buena posición, poniéndola en peligro de tropezar.

Al llegar al fin de esa pequeña carrera de obstáculos, sus ojos rubíes buscaron con desesperación la puerta de cristal. Para su desgracia, acababa de entrar un hombre de traje y corbata, con maletín en mano, y que aún luchaba con las llaves para poder cerrar la puerta de entrada.

-Quítese, ya entró al edificio_-_ gritó visiblemente irritada y sin ninguna intención de parar de correr.

El hombre pareció sorprenderse por el grito, pero en seguida dio la vuelta y la miró con impasible seriedad. Se corrió a duras penas para que ella pudiera seguir su carrera hacia ningún lado, viéndola bajar corriendo también las escalinatas de la salida.

Ella sólo sintió la mirada del hombre en su nuca, con insistente observación, pero no se detuvo siquiera a echarle una mirada como respuesta; sólo paró de correr al llegar a aquel parque.

Se sentó en una de las bancas de madera, sintiendo su respiración acelerada, un molesto sudor y repentino calor en su rostro. El reloj de muñeca marcó las 20.30, y pensar que apenas estaba anocheciendo. Los faroles y luces del parque aún no estaban prendidos en su totalidad, normalmente en verano terminaban de encenderse con los últimos rayos de sol, cerca de las 21. Humedad, aire denso y caluroso; no sería una noche fácil fuera de casa.

Al mirar a su alrededor no encontró familias ni personas felices, tan sólo gente normal, y se respondió que con eso bastaba. _"Porque ¿cómo voy a ser feliz si ni siquiera soy normal?_".

Cerró los ojos con dureza, la misma dureza que caracterizaba su mirada desde que tenía memoria. Ahora tan sólo debía esperar a que ese cretino que tenía por padre saliera tarde en la noche a "hacer sus negocios" para poder volver a su hogar, llevarse algunas cosas y despedirse de su hermana. Sabía que Kanna jamás abandonaría a "eso" que a ella le resultaba imposible llamar padre, jamás. Sería difícil despedirse de su hermana mayor, quizás no porque se fueran a extrañar y harían de la despedida un drama, sino porque ambas no eran de demostrar sus sentimientos y no sabrían con certeza qué decir ni cómo reaccionar.

Pasó los minutos caminando por el parque observando cómo de a poco comenzaba a ser abandonado por la gente, luego por calles conocidas pero que nunca antes había puesto atención a sus casas, árboles, senderos. Caminó ajena a su mente, sintiéndose libre como hacía tiempo no se sentía. Ahora comprendía que la claustrofobia dentro de aquel departamento, que la esclavitud que sentía era impuesta a ella por su padre, no era lo que producía esas ganas de llorar. No, era tan sólo su mente la que estaba encerrada tras barrotes, más allá de su cuerpo, porque si bien ahora su cuerpo se hallaba en libertad, caminando por donde quisiese caminar, también su mente volaba libre, sin pensamientos oscuros, sin recordar...

De a poco, fue acercándose a aquel edificio, su hogar hacía ya un tiempo. Las luces en la calle y la luna a medio cielo le indicaron que ya no había peligro de cruzarse con él. Se acercó con cautela a la lujosa entrada y buscó en su rasgado jean las llaves. Al elevar la vista para abrir la puerta, lo vio a él abriéndola primero con extrema seriedad, y quizás una mueca de desagrado al reconocerla, en esos fríos hielos miel que poseía como ojos.

-¿Ahora quién es el estorbo en la puerta?- dijo él con inexpresiva voz.

Ella no supo qué respuesta articular, sólo un fuego de ira se encendió en sus ya enardecidos ojos rojos.

-Déjeme pasar, por favor- repuso tragándose ese orgullo y enojo que despedía por los ojos.

-No me lo pediste así la última vez. Deberías aprender a no ser tan grosera- le recriminó él aún parado en la puerta del edificio, sin intenciones de moverse.

-Usted no es mi padre para decirme qué hacer y qué no- exclamó ella, comenzando a exasperarse.

-¿Debo suponer que a tu padre sí le haces caso?- dijo el hombre en burla, sonriendo internamente al ver cómo esa chica lo fulminaba ahora con la mirada.- Quizás debería hablar con él.

-¿Quién se cree que es?- terminó por explotar la joven.

-El administrador del edificio. Lo sabrías si alguna vez vinieras a las reuniones de consorcio- le explicó él con insolencia en su monótona voz.

Kagura hizo una mueca de ironía en su rostro, forzando una risa que escapó débil de sus labios.

-Échenos, me haría un gran favor- espetó fijando su mirada en la de él.

Por primera vez repuso en ese hombre, en la forma que estaba vestido. Parecía que iba a salir ese viernes a la noche, el elegante pantalón negro y la camisa blanca lo demostraban, como también el exquisito perfume que despedía. Kagura reparó también en la diferencia con sus ropas, jean gastado con el tiempo, zapatillas negras y un tanto sucias, al igual que se encontraba su camiseta negra con la inscripción de una banda de rock pesado.

Vio cómo el hombre se había quedado sin palabras y aprovechó el momento para pasar entre él y la puerta, lográndolo sin problemas ya que él no puso resistencia.

Había puesto sus pies en el primer peldaño de la escalera cuando la voz de él se hizo presente.

-Soy Sesshomaru, vivo en el 1º C.

Ella volteó, mirándolo con detenimiento, dejando de lado la rudeza en sus ojos al ver cómo también él había quebrado la barrera de hielo de los suyos.

-Mi... mi nombre es Kagura- tartamudeó- vivo en el segundo piso, justo arriba tuyo.

Él pareció sorprenderse y mirarla con más detenimiento, pues no creía haberla visto antes.

-Alguna vez creo haberlo encontrado antes, sólo que no nos prestamos atención- agregó ella al ver que de él no obtenía respuesta, como si adivinara los pensamientos de él. _Igual no creo que volvamos a vernos _pensó recordando a qué había vuelto al edificio- Adiós...

-Adiós- murmuró Sesshomaru cuestionándose seriamente sobre su labor como administrador. No tenía idea de quienes habitaban el departamento de arriba, aquél que tantos dolores de cabeza le traía algunas noches por esos ruidos molestos, gritos y peleas, también aquél llanto que semanas atrás lo había dejado despierto, con los ojos clavados en el techo de su habitación, hasta que cesó ya entrada la madrugada. Ahora se preguntaba si algunas de esas lágrimas habrían sido de ella, de _Kagura_.

_"¿Dónde están aquellos que sufren, dónde están? Sumidos en el miedo que infunde el dolor, alejados de la mano de Dios"-_ **"El Bastón del Diablo"- Tierra Santa.**

**Continuará...**

_Basada en"Luka", una canción de Suzzane Vega, y mi imaginación O.-_

_Dedicado a Alejandra y a Iyari._

_A Juan_

_A Mandy por su próximo cumpleaños de 16 _

_A Nathari, que deseo conocerla pronto cuando venga a Buenos Aires 0.-_

_A ustedes, por leerlo... junto a unas enormes disculpas por la desaparición._

_Y a Roberto Pettinato por pasar esa canción a las seis de la mañana, que prendió en mí la idea de este fic xD_

_Reviews! (Si recibo bonitos reviews -ya no hablo de cantidad, porque eso me parece que tampoco es lo importante- prometo el 2do. cap. para el 28 de Diciembre)_

_Cuídense y pasenla lindo..._

_Yashi_


	2. Just don’t ask me what it was

_Cerró la puerta del edificio intentando olvidar la reciente conversación. Miró su dorado reloj de pulsera y comprobó que por más semáforos en rojo que pasara por alto y su pié se hundiera en el acelerador, llegaría tarde a la cena familiar. Aquello sería un punto a favor para las burlas del molesto de su medio hermano, sin embargo valía la pena si podría de una vez comenzar a desatar el nudo de lo que ocurría todas las noches arriba de su techo, aquello que taladraba su mente, más allá de los ruidos y gritos... más allá de su monótona vida. _

No preguntes por qué

Un fic de Inuyasha

**Por** **Yashi **

Capítulo II: Just don't ask me what it was

-Kanna¿estás por aquí?

Con algo de torpeza y curiosidad abrió la puerta de su habitación, esperando encontrar a su hermana dormida en su cama, pero la escena no fue esa exactamente, ya que la luz estaba encendida... Una chica de baja estatura para su edad, cabellos cortos por el hombro y mirada oscura perdida en la nada de aquella habitación, sostenía un pequeño espejo en la mano que dejó caer al piso al ver a su hermana.

-Volviste...- habló con su voz siempre en aquél mismo tono inexpresivo.

-Si... pero no planeo quedarme. Kanna¿por qué no vienes conmigo?- preguntó Kagura, un tanto esperanzada en que su hermana por primera vez la secundara en la idea de huir de su padre.

-No, no puedo, y tú tampoco deberías irte- susurró la chica sentándose en el suelo, mirando cómo uno de sus espejos favoritos se hallaba completamente roto en la madera de aquél piso.

-¿Por qué nunca lo contradices y lo dejas hacer? Siempre termina lastimándote igual...- respondió la otra joven sin poder comprender aún a su hermana.

Kanna no contestó, sólo guardó silencio mientras juntaba con sumo cuidado los cristales del espejo. Kagura, entonces, no pudo más que soltar un leve suspiro y negar con su cabeza, dejando que la dureza volviera a su mirada mientras tomaba algunas de sus cosas, decidida a irse. ¿Qué podría hacer a los 19 años y con tan sólo el título de la escuela? No tenía idea, pero sin dudas sería más honesto que vivir cómodamente gracias a los negocios de su padre y más fácil que soportar sus ataques de ira.

De pronto, escuchó a Kanna lanzar un inaudible quejido; seguramente se habría cortado con algún trozo de espejo roto.

-Déjame que te ayude- exclamó, caminando hacia donde estaba su hermana con la mirada prendida de aquellos hilos de sangre que caían por su dedo.

-Tienes razón, siempre lastima igual, aunque ni siquiera esté- se oyó en un susurro de la chica.

Kagura la miró sorprendida por aquellas palabras y evitó insistirle en que la acompañara en su huída, bajando la vista hacia el suelo que ya se encontraba libre de cristales rotos.

-Me iré ahora, no quiero que Naraku me vea- exclamó en cambio, sintiéndose menos sucia al llamarlo por su nombre en lugar de aquella palabra que no se atrevía a emplear, pues a ese hombre le quedaba demasiado grande, _"papá"._

Con pasos inseguros se acercó a su hermana y le acarició los cabellos, no muy convencida de aquello que hacía. La apreciaba, claro que sí, pero su relación nunca fue la normal entre dos hermanas. Y otra vez caía en cuenta de que ella no era normal... y sabía perfectamente quien era el culpable.

Tomó aquella mochila raída con sus cosas, y caminó con pasos seguros, a pesar de que su mente era pura confusión, hacia la puerta. Error, tardó demasiado.

-Veo que decidiste volver- exclamó una voz execrablemente insoportable para Kagura.

Los ojos carmín se perdieron en el suelo, mezcla de odio y sal. Otra vez había fallado, él la había estado esperando todo ese tiempo. Ahora debería pagar el precio.

_**oooo**_

La brisa pesada de una mañana de verano entró sin permiso por la ventana de su habitación, haciendo bailar a las cortinas blancas que la adornaban.

Su cuerpo tendido sobre la cama debajo de la ventana se movió pesadamente sintiendo el viento en sus piernas, y cómo el sudor y el calor reaccionaban a él. Se levantó despacio, sintiendo aún sus brazos y su espalda adoloridas. Al sentarse en la cama volteó hacia la de su hermana y con rostro inmutable observó a Kanna dormir; prefirió entonces moverse en silencio para no despertarla, pues era raro que su hermana durmiera en tal paz.

Con la cabeza gacha y el flequillo golpeando en sus ojos, caminó descalza hacia el baño, dispuesta a ducharse. Debió haber esperado, pero el calor que hacía en el ambiente se lo pedía, por más que las nuevas heridas en su espalda todavía estuvieran frescas y ardieran al contacto con el agua fría.

_**oooo**_

Literalmente, se le partía la cabeza. Iba por la cuarta aspirina del día y aún así no lograba ver la pantalla del monitor sin que le molestara la visión, obligándolo a arrugar los ojos con gran esfuerzo, y que el dolor de cabeza, por consecuencia, aumentara. Tenía que aprovechar a adelantar un poco de trabajo, no todos los días tenía la posibilidad de trabajar desde la comodidad de su departamento. Si bien era cierto que había vuelto tarde de la cena con su familia, no había sido lo suficiente como para que sus vecinos estuvieran tan cansados como para dormir o permanecer en silencio; en cambio, la bienvenida a su hogar había sido algún que otro grito, un llanto débil y apagado, como así también algunas maldiciones al viento en voz masculina.

Debería ir al piso de arriba a averiguar con certeza de qué departamento venían aquellos ruidos y así poder ponerles fin convocando a una reunión de consorcio de emergencia, pero no tenía ni las ganas ni el valor. No quería descubrir que el llanto provenía de la chica que había conocido la tarde anterior.

Prefirió volver a la traducción de aquél libro; el alemán en que estaba escrito no era fácil para ser traducido a su japonés natal, pero aquél era su trabajo y, sin dudas, una de las pocas cosas que disfrutaba. Ocuparse de la administración de ese edificio era tan sólo un capricho de su viejo padre, propietario de aquella construcción antigua, que él aceptó cumplir. Quizás un cigarrillo solitario consumido en un parque, una noche fría en la que pudiera arroparse bien y disfrutar de algún programa tonto de TV desde la comodidad de su cama, una cerveza helada en su garganta una noche de viernes, un libro terminado, uno traducido por él mismo en un estante de una librería cualquiera. Sí, esas eran las pocas cosas que un hombre como él disfrutaba.

Hacía mucho que vivía solo, y no porque eso significara el haber rentado un departamento y tener total independencia de la familia de su padre. Vivía solo desde el momento en que su padre se había vuelto a casar, años más tarde de la muerte de su madre. Y no culpaba por aquello a la mujer de su padre, ni tampoco a su hermano menor con el cual mantenía una extraña relación de amor demostrado en peleas bobas y frases hirientes, ya ni siquiera a su padre, con el tiempo había aprendido a aceptarlo. Pocos rastros quedaban de su conducta apenas su padre había formado esa nueva familia, de la cual él no se sentía parte, como ejemplo ese vestigio de tartamudez que a veces salía a luz. Sin embargo, eso no importaba, porque el rasgo predominante que sí molestaba era el introvertido ser que era, aquél que no lo dejaba expresar emociones por más que las sintiera, eso que lo mostraba muchas veces como un ser intratable, hosco y poco sociable.

El aire acondicionado hacía un molesto pero a la vez poco perceptible ruido, que a sus oídos se asemejaba al revoloteo de un mosquito a su alrededor.

"_Maldito dolor de cabeza"_masculló entre dientes _"y maldito calor"_

_**oooo**_

Sentía con agradecimiento el alivio que le propinaba el aire limpio y fresco que emitía el pequeño ventilador. Sus aspas hacían ruido, pero aquello era lo de menos. Aún se encontraba tendida en su cama, abatida no sólo por el calor reinante o por las heridas que ya comenzaban a cicatrizar en su espalda. Dolía haber fallado, haber dejado que él la descubriera y la apresara nuevamente en aquél infierno de cemento.

Kagura dibujaba figuras inexistentes con su dedo sobre el suelo de su habitación, con la mirada teñida de frustración. Quería salir de allí, aunque fuera sólo unos instantes. Más golpes valían la pena si ahora podía huir de la sofocación que sentía tirada en su habitación.

Se paró rápido, acomodando su pantalón y colocándose un par de zapatillas. Debió cambiar su camiseta pero no quería rozar los raspones en su espalda, por lo que tan sólo se peinó el cabello, formando un rodete con él, el cual sostuvo con un par de palillos para cabello.

Al ir hacia la cocina en busca de sus llaves revisó con detenimiento y sumo cuidado cada rincón del departamento. Él se había ido con Kanna hacía poco más de media hora, y no creía que volviera hasta otra media hora más; suficiente para ir nuevamente a ese parque, para tomar aire con todas sus fuerzas, hasta quizás para subirse a un columpio por un rato.

Sólo rogaba que nadie le rozara la espalda, que su camiseta no se le pegara a la piel haciéndola arder por ningún motivo, que Naraku no apareciera hasta que ella volviera...

_**oooo**_

Y las aspirinas finalmente se acabaron. Suspiró escueto, resuelto a salir a comprar más. ¿Su cuerpo resistiría más pastillas? Le convenía que así fuera.

Cuando cerró la puerta de su departamento, dispuesto a vender su alma por más pastillas, una idea se cruzó por su cabeza. Sus ojos dorados se dirigieron a las escaleras una y otra vez, poco convencidos de lo que se le había ocurrido hacer.

Vamos, él siempre se había caracterizado por su valentía, ahora no podía mostrar tal debilidad, si tan sólo se trataba de hacerle una simple pregunta a aquella chica...

Algo todopoderoso, o divino, no quería que meditara mucho el asunto, e hizo que sus ojos glaciales se posaran en la figura que bajaba la escalera de forma estrepitosa.

-Parece que es costumbre...- murmuró él sosegado.

Ella se frenó y le dedicó una mirada áspera, aunque no se lo había propuesto.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó entonces Kagura examinándolo y retomando su camino hacia la puerta.

-Tus corridas a la salida- explicó Sesshomaru, comenzando a caminar él también en aquella dirección. No sabía los múltiples significados que aquellas palabras tenían para Kagura.

Ella no emitió palabra, tan sólo abrió la puerta, empujándola con algo de esfuerzo y manteniéndola abierta para que Sesshomaru pudiera pasar.

-Gracias- se le oyó decir a él con su voz queda, sin el más mínimo sentimiento de gratitud aunque así lo sintiera.

-De nada- respondió ella en un tono bastante monótono al grado de casi poder competir con el de él.

-¿Conoces un kiosko donde comprar algunas aspirinas?- preguntó él de pronto.

La chica lo miró dubitativa. Guardó las llaves en su bolsillo y vacilante asintió.

-Sígueme.

El paso de él era lento mientras el de Kagura parecía más acelerado de lo habitual. El hombre era guapo¿para qué negarlo? pero la sensación de estar a prueba ante sus ojos dorados era lo que realmente provocaba ese andar apurado, esa sensación de inestabilidad.

Las manos de Sesshomaru permanecieron en los bolsillos del pantalón oscuro, mientras los labios de Kagura jamás se abrieron más que para hablarle a la chica que acudió a su encuentro cuando divisó la figura de ella y de Sesshomaru en la pequeña ventanita que conectaba el local con la poco transitada vereda.

-Una tira de aspirinas- murmuró ella observando el rostro de la joven que, despreocupada, mascaba chicle y tarareaba la canción que sonaba estruendosa en la radio prendida en una esquina del local.

Sesshomaru se le adelantó para pagar, sacando unas cuantas monedas de su pantalón.

Una vez que tuvo la tira de pastillas en su mano las guardó en el mismo bolsillo del cual había extraído las monedas, y dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo a Kagura comenzó a andar de vuelta a su hogar. Ella se detuvo en una esquina.

-Yo no vuelvo... Adiós-dijo en un mascullo rápido, como queriendo desembarazarse de la situación lo antes posible.

Él se detuvo en el sereno andar y girando habló en tono claro, pero aún inexpresivo.

-Kagura... yo sabía dónde comprar aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza-

-Ya lo sé-respondió ella sosteniendo la mirada con el valor que parecía faltarle a sus palabras.

-¿Entonces sabes por qué hice que me acompañaras a comprarlas y no nos separáramos en la puerta del edificio?- preguntó él con suavidad, conociendo la respuesta.

-Sí. Lo vi en sus ojos cuando le dije que vivía en el departamento sobre el suyo- exclamó ella, comenzando a hablar con aquella sorna que había aprendido tan bien de Naraku.

-¿Entonces puedes decirme qué son esos ruidos, insultos y llantos todas las noches?-repuso Sesshomaru acercándose de forma intimidante- Te recuerdo que es mi deber como administrador el saber...

La furia en los ojos de Kagura y en su voz le impidió finalizar la frase.

-A la mierda lo que sea su deber saber- dijo en lo que pudo oírse como un grito- es asunto mío y de mi familia.

Era tonto el que defendiera aquello, era absurdo que sus labios pronunciaran la palabra _familia_.

-No cuando yo duermo debajo de ello todas las noches- la voz de Sesshomaru sonó por primera vez levemente alterada-

-Vaya a un hotel- concluyó Kagura con ironía.

-Supongo que tampoco vas a decirme quién te hizo ese rasguño en la espalda...

Los ojos rojizos de ella se abrieron en demasía y sintió el corazón palpitar a grandes cantidades de latidos por minuto. Negó despacio con su cabeza y desprecio en sus ojos, rasgo que no podía aplacar, menos cuando se sentía acorralada, descubierta. La tela roja de aquella remera con breteles no había sido suficiente para tapar las heridas de la noche anterior; el calor que la llevó a vestirla sin meditarlo mucho le había jugado una mala pasada, y seguramente al ponerse de espaldas a él, Sesshomaru las había divisado.

Él permaneció en silencio, mirándola con dureza en sus ojos fríos. Los de ella, ardientes como ahora su rostro, coloreado por la vergüenza y a la vez enojo, se cerraron débilmente y, dando una vuelta, comenzó a andar...

"_Como quien viaja a lomos de una yegua sombría,_

_por la ciudad camino, no preguntéis a dónde._

_Busco acaso un encuentro que me ilumine el día,_

_Y no hallo más que puertas que niegan lo que esconden"_

"_El barrio donde habito no es ninguna pradera, _

_desolado paisaje de antenas y de cables._

_Vivo en el número siete, calle Melancolía._

_Quiero mudarme hace años al barrio de la alegría,_

_Pero siempre que lo intento ha salido ya el tranvía,_

_Y en la escalera me siento a silbar mi melodía."_

**Joaquín Sabina- Calle Melancolía.**

**-CoNtInUaRá-**

N/A:

En primer lugar **Perdón** por no actualizar en la fecha prometida. Paso a explicar:

Intenté hacerlo por todos los medios posibles pero ff no me dejó en uno de sus tantos ata ques :P por lo que debí hacerlo al volver mis mini vacaciones. Pasé fin de año en la playa, por lo que no pude subirlo antes. Así que mis disculpas.

En segundo lugar :MuChíSiMaS GrAcIaS: a todos los que leyeron el capítulo anterior, hayan dejado o no review. También **gracias enormes** a los que sí dejaron su comentario (a algunos ya les contesté, ya sea por mensajito o por msn)...

**Natys (Nathari!), GabyHyatt, mi sis Iya, VampireGirl990, Claudio (Yami!), Kagome-Artemis y Saphir Neyraud.**

Dedicado en este caso a **Maru **por su ayuda y colaboración, por convertirse en una especie de editora/co-autora de este fic XD y por su amistad... feliz cumple amiga! (tarde pero seguro como dicen por ahí)

**Ale **que no tengo palabras para decirle lo que es para mí tenerla de amiga, de hermana, ayuda, guía, oreja (más bien ojos), abrazos. Feliz cumpleaños para vos también! (tb tarde pero vos sabes lo q te amo) Ojalá seas la persona más feliz del mundo porque no tengo dudas de que te lo merecés. 

**Iya** por ser la primera en leer este capi :P por ser también mi amiga, hermana, sostén, mi compañía. Gracias por todo, amiga! Aún no sé a que se debe tu ausencia, pero sabés que contás conmigo para todo y que te amo demasiado como para negarte mi ayuda en lo que sea. Estoy con vos!

Y **Claudio** porque sí jejej por alentarme siempre a escribir otra vez.

También a **Juancho... **te extraño y te extrañaré 'infinitamente'. Te amo! Feliz Cumple a vos también! A mi mamá que la necesito conmigo y deseo se recupere pronto. Al mar...

Gracias por los reviews... espero nuevos eh? XD

Que tengan un maravilloso año nuevo y que logren alcanzar todas sus metas en este 2006... sean muy felices!

_Yashi._


	3. Maybe is because i'm crazy

_Volvió al edificio silbando, bajito e íntegramente en igual tonalidad, una vieja canción de los ochenta. La chica no parecía querer soltar palabra... pero la marca que pudo distinguir entre la tela rojiza en la espalda de ella decía mucho más que una extensa explicación. Igualmente él no se quedaría con eso. ¿Curiosidad? ¿Su deber como habitante y como administrador de aquél edificio? No sabía por qué, esto se le asemejaba mucho más a la primera opción que a su real responsabilidad..._ No preguntes por qué 

_Un fic de Inuyasha_

Por Yashi 

Capítulo III: Maybe is because I'm crazy

Al posar su llave en la cerradura lo meditó unos segundos; como hacía escasos minutos miró con frialdad, pero a la vez enredada confusión en su interior, la escalera que conducía hacia el piso superior. Sesshomaru negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Le sacaría la verdad a Kagura como fuera, pero lo averiguaría sin necesidad de inmiscuirse en su hogar.

Cuán errado estaba...

_**ooo**_

Con prisa llegó a abrir la puerta de cristal de la entrada, con más rapidez aún subió las escaleras, esta vez con menos suerte que veces anteriores: tuvo dos o tres resbalones. Al intentar abrir la puerta del departamento una mano en el interior se le adelantó. Un par de ojos rojos la miraban con desprecio.

-Vaya, hasta que nos concedes el honor de tu presencia-siseó la voz del hombre que se hacía a un lado en la puerta, con la intención de dejarla pasar.

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse retumbó en los oídos de Kagura como si de los barrotes de una celda se tratase.

-Salí a tomar aire; tenía calor-se explicó ella.

Kanna se encontraba débilmente parada a un lado del antiguo mueble que decoraba rústicamente el salón. La miraba con una aprehensión casi imperceptible en sus ojos vacíos, mientras enlazaba las manos en la espalda. Kagura a duras penas pudo comprender que quería decirle que estaba nerviosa, inquieta, a sabiendas de lo que le esperaba a su hermana.

-No me interesa lo que hayas hecho, mi querida Kagura, sólo me interesa que nuevamente no estabas aquí cuando yo volví con tu hermana... y él-exclamó el hombre de ojos rojos, adelantándose y dejando ver a la chica lo que parecía ser un zombi...

No, no era un zombi. Kagura lo sabía bien. Era un niño pecoso, de mirada perdida y cabeza gacha, parado con esfuerzo al lado del que se decía su padre.

-¿Y quién es él?-preguntó ella, examinándolo con algo de dureza en su mirada, cuando en realidad sentía un hueco en el estómago al verlo, temiendo conocer la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Sus padres murieron en un lamentable accidente y su hermana mayor huyó, dejándolo indefenso-comenzó a explicar Naraku con tono apático y simulada pena al hablar- uno de mis empleados lo encontró, y decidimos acogerlo por un tiempo; puede servir mucho para nuestros propósitos- continuó ahora con un brillo particular en sus ojos. Hizo una pausa leve, dándole una mirada de reojo al chico- Kanna y tú se ocuparán de él.

Kagura tragó saliva, mirando fijo al niño que tenía delante. Estudió su rostro unos segundos, y llegó a la conclusión de que el hueco en su estómago había aumentado considerablemente de tamaño frente a las palabras de su padre... y que no podía sentir más que tristeza y pena por él.

Con una mirada de soslayo, le indicó a Kanna que se acercara a ella; entonces se apresuró a extender su brazo hacia el chico, tomándolo de uno de los hombros para que también se arrimara a su lado.

Asintió levemente con su cabeza, manteniendo su mirada unida a la de Naraku unos segundos, y comenzó a avanzar camino a su habitación. Al echar un vistazo comprobó que su hermana y el niño la seguían; suspiró.

"_Tuve mucha suerte esta vez"_ pensó _"gracias al mocoso este no tuve que soportar las recriminaciones de Naraku... ni mucho menos sus golpes"_

Aún le dolían las heridas en su espalda, y aún hacía calor. Este se reflejaba en las gotas perladas que mojaban la frente del chico.

Una vez en la habitación, Kagura se dejó caer en la cama.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó de pronto, lanzando la pregunta con desinterés.

-Ko-Kohaku-farfulló el aludido, aún con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

-Debes tomar un baño-espetó ella, demorando sus ojos oscuros en el techo de la habitación- para quitarte el sudor y el cansancio; te ves terrible.

El niño asintió levemente, dispuesto a tomar aquél baño sanador para su apariencia, mas sabía que necesitaba mucho más que eso para volver a ser como antes. En una noche había perdido todo... y no podía recordar cómo; sólo recordaba ir en su lujoso auto, cómodamente sentado al lado de su hermana mayor, una chica de nombre Sango, y sus padres charlando animadamente en el asiento delantero. Parpadeó. En ese parpadeo todo había sido destruido y él manchado de sangre; suya, ajena, ¿qué importa?...

Salió del trance, dejando sus ojos ahora vacíos posarse en la madera del suelo.

Kagura lo miró decidida para murmurar:

-Y levanta la vista cuando alguien te hable... que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos y además puedes pasar por tonto sino lo haces- Se frenó para bajar ahora ella la mirada- No importa que pase, siempre mantén la frente bien alta, ¿oíste?

Kohaku alzó su mirada por primera vez desde que había sido confiado a aquél hombre y la posó triste y lacónica sobre Kagura. Volvió a asentir y salió a paso lento del lugar.

Kanna rodó sobre su cama en respuesta, mirando hacia la pared color crema.

-¿Se puede saber dónde dormirá?- inquirió con algo de molestia en su inexpresiva voz.

-No tengo idea, supongo que aquí con nosotras-respondió Kagura con descuido, estirándose perezosamente en la cama.

Kanna tan sólo se encogió de hombros y resopló; la idea de un nuevo habitante no le causaba ninguna gracia, pero a Kagura no podía importarle menos. Le importaba más la impotencia que sentía, hacia su padre, sí, pero también hacia el hecho de que Sesshomaru estuviera a punto de descubrir su secreto. Decidió tapar aquellas marcas delatoras con una nueva camiseta, por más que esta le ardiera en la piel y le resultara calurosa.

_**ooo**_

El timbre resonó insistente ese atardecer. Un hombre recién duchado salió mascullando maldiciones a atenderlo.

-Inuyasha, ya, compórtate, ¿quieres? ¡Es tu hermano!-susurraba algo alterada una joven a un chico cruzado de brazos y expresión renuente.

Sesshomaru rodó sus ojos, abriendo con lentitud la puerta de su departamento.

-Buenas tardes-le sonrió la chica morena, de nombre Kagome.

Él sólo la miró con crudeza, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza en forma de saludo. Desvió entonces la mirada hacia su hermano, posándola irónico en él...

-¿Qué sucede, Inuyasha? ¿Aún no has aprendido a saludar?- le murmuró con fría reticencia.

Kagome se apresuró a hablar, temiendo que desde la puerta de entrada ya comenzaran las disputas entre su marido y su cuñado.

-Sesshomaru, vinimos a verte porque nos hemos enterado de algo esta mañana que no nos ha dejado tranquilos, principalmente a Inuyasha- se explicó evitando que su marido respondiera a la "indirecta" provocación de Sesshomaru.

El hombre los hizo pasar entonces, para hablar el asunto en la privacidad de su casa.

-¿Qué sucedió ahora con papá?-lanzó, creyendo adivinar el motivo de la inesperada visita, al paso que se dirigía a la cocina. La aspereza con su hermano no era excusa para no tener modales y ofrecerles una taza de café.

-A él no le pasó nada-espetó Inuyasha tomando asiento en uno de los sillones con aire serio, casi enfadado- Pero pudo pasarle... Su socio tuvo un accidente ayer en la noche, mientras nosotros cenábamos cómodamente- explicó apretando los dientes, sintiendo repentina impotencia.

-Él y su esposa murieron, Sesshomaru-susurró Kagome bajando un tanto la mirada oscura- y tanto Sango como su hermano desaparecieron- completó la información reflejando tristeza en su mirada: Sango era su mejor amiga desde la secundaria y había sido gracias a ella que había conocido a Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru volteó con la mirada convertida en hiel pero en cuestión de segundos la impasibilidad lo volvió como siempre: racional.

-Entiendo que es algo terrible, pero si fue un accidente, ¿cuál es tu preocupación?-terció mirando a su hermano con seriedad.

-Que fue un accidente provocado... y que la desaparición de Sango y Kohaku no es algo normal ¿no crees?-repuso Inuyasha con molestia y nerviosismo a la vez.

-No, no lo es-coincidió Sesshomaru trayendo consigo una pequeña bandeja con tres tazas repletas de café y una azucarera; acto seguido, tomó asiento enfrente de su hermano y cuñada y dio un sorbo a su taza sin más, bebiendo el líquido amargo- Pero, ¿Qué sugieres entonces? ¿Que contratemos un guarda espaldas para papá? Por Dios, Inuyasha, él sabe cuidarse- espetó de pronto.

-No, idiota- trinó el joven, al tiempo que Kagome lo tomaba del brazo para tranquilizarlo, totalmente en vano- sino que debemos poner atención de ahora en más a lo que suceda, no quisiera que a papá le suceda lo mismo.

-Y yo tampoco-musitó quedamente Sesshomaru, depositando la taza sobre la pequeña mesita del centro de la simple mas bonita sala- ¿Crees que me agrada la noticia?-soltó luego, fijando su mirada en el chico y luego pasando a su cuñada- Tú eres la mejor amiga de Sango, quizás deberías buscarla por donde sabes podría estar...-habló pausado para luego volver la vista hacia su hermano- Y tu amigo, Miroku... él está enamorado de esa chica, ¿cierto? Él también puede saber algo...- planteó- Lo principal es encontrar a los hijos de Hiraikotsu, porque sólo ellos saben lo que sucedió...

-Desaparecieron, Sesshomaru-murmuró Kagome por fin, con voz angustiada y pequeñas lágrimas nacientes en sus ojos- no dejaron rastro...

-Es que sólo así podremos saber de qué defender a nuestro padre, o incluso a nosotros mismos...-repuso el hombre, tomando nuevamente su taza, dando un sorbo exagerado- porque si ellos desaparecieron, es porque querían algo, no querían que murieran como el socio de papá-

Tanto Inuyasha como Kagome guardaron silencio, y era porque las palabras sobraban. Las tazas a medio vaciar quedaron olvidadas y pronto ambos se despidieron para dejar nuevamente sólo a Sesshomaru, lleno de intriga por más que no quisiera reconocerlo... La posibilidad de que su padre y él mismo estuvieran en peligro era algo que jamás había pasado por su cabeza. Sería mejor andar con cuidado...

Subió su mirada mielina al techo de la habitación.

_¿Y si Kagura ahora también estuviera en peligro?_

Bajó la vista rápidamente.

_Estoy loco..._

_**ooo**_

Estoy loca... 

Kagura pensó al descubrirse a sí misma tendiéndole la cama con toda tranquilidad al pequeño pecoso que la miraba sin una pizca de vida desde la puerta de la habitación.

_Yo no soy su sirvienta..._ concluyó molesta.

-Dormirás aquí, ya que ni Kanna ni Naraku creyeron conveniente que lo hicieras en nuestra habitación- le dijo volteándose levemente a verlo.

Kohaku no emitió sonido, sólo se encaminó hacia la ventana del escritorio para mirar a través de ella con ojos vacíos la ciudad.

Kagura en cambio resopló al ver su obra terminada y abandonó la habitación, creyendo que era totalmente inútil intentar trabar un diálogo con aquél chico. Carraspeó al ver la puerta de salida... y se encaminó hacia su habitación. Al ver a Kanna arreglarse para salir con Naraku a "ayudarlo a trabajar" sintió náuseas.

-¿Piensas salir así?- preguntó con indignación- ¿Debes acompañarlo otra vez?

Kanna asintió para luego pintarse con más violencia los labios, mientras sostenía con fuerza el espejo.

Entonces Kagura bufó y se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama. Ahora ni siquiera estaría tranquila estando sin ellos en aquél departamento, porque la presencia de ese niño no le permitiría hacer nada a su antojo. Aún no confiaba en él, por más lástima que le diera.

-¿Ya estás lista, Kanna?-se oyó la voz grave del hombre de orbes rojizas que penetraba en la habitación sin siquiera llamar.

La chica asintió tomando una cartera brillante, guardando en ella un pequeño mas excesivamente decorado espejito.

-Y tú como siempre te quedarás sin hacer nada bueno, ¿cierto?-añadió Naraku con malicia, dirigiéndose a Kagura.

Ella lo miró inexpresiva mas furiosa, y asintió desafiante.

-Por lo menos no hago nada ilegal quedándome aquí echada- espetó con apariencia imperturbable.

Los ojos de Naraku se tiñeron de un rojo más intenso, escarlata. Se acercó impávido, con la misma altanería con la que Kagura pareció hablarle, y soltó una bofetada que limpia acertó la mejilla de la chica.

-Andando, Kanna- ordenó el hombre, dando media vuelta.

La joven no emitió más sonido que el de sus tacones repicando en el piso de madera... y Kagura quedó con una nueva marca de dedos en su mejilla. El leve ardor era conocido, pero esta vez lo disfrutó sabiendo que se lo había ganado al escupirle aquella verdad a "su padre". Se restregó el lugar del golpe con dulce masoquismo, reprimiendo las pequeñas ganas de llorar ante el dolor y la vergüenza que le daba el quedarse sola, siendo observada por aquellos ojos carentes de vida. Kohaku había presenciado el primero de varios golpes que Kagura recibiría en su estadía en aquél departamento...

Bajó la mirada, recordando con ironía las palabras que le dijera al chico horas atrás...

No importa que pase, siempre mantén la frente bien alta, ¿oíste? 

Sonrió, guardándose las lágrimas para otra ocasión que lo ameritase.

**Continuará:**

"_¿Cuántos golpes dan las olas _

_a lo largo de un día en las rocas?_

_¿Cuántos peces tienes que pescar_

_para hacer un desierto del fondo del mar?_

_¿Cuántas veces te ha hecho callar?_

_¿Cuánto tiempo crees que aguantarás?_

_¿Cuantás lágrimas vas a guardar en tu vaso de cristal?"_

**Amaral- Salir Corriendo.**

_Notas de Autor:_

Tarde pero seguro actualizo; si bien sé que pasaron dos meses, siento que de otro modo el capítulo no hubiera quedado como quedó. Sé que no es lo mejor que leyeron en sus vidas, pero quería insertar a los demás personajes en su tiempo y forma, con un hecho que me pareció importante, más que nada la inclusión de Kohaku a 'la familia' de Naraku :P y quería hacerlo bien.

Espero que les guste como se plantean las cosas... y que sigan dejando sus reviews porque son lo que motiva la escritura, y ustedes lo saben bien.

Gracias enormes a Maru y Claudio por insistentes XD por sus reviews a Natita que la adoro, a la sis corazón aunque nu dejo review, Saphir Neyraud, Midori, Carito, Natsumi, Alleka, LadyJ07 y VampireGirl990.

Besos! Y espero sus reviews,

Gaby.-


	4. I guess I'd like to be alone

_Prende su ipod. Suena Frank Zappa. Se entretiene mirando a través de la ventana, hasta que sube un chico al tren. Lo mira con disimulo mientras piensa "que se siente al lado mío, que se siente al lado mío". Lo hace. "¡Bien!" se felicita Kagura. Faltan ocho estaciones, tiempo suficiente para disfrutar de dos canciones más y para mirar de reojo al chico. Próxima parada, sube una madre con su hijo de cinco años, y un globo. Se sientan cerca, el nene llora, la madre no le presta atención. La función del globo se evidencia cuando el chico se entretiene con él y comienza a apretarlo. El globo explota. El nene vuelve a llorar. Unas mujeres ríen y dicen "qué divino" mientras Kagura replica "__qué insoportable". Se da cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta porque movió los labios y el chico que tiene al lado la miró.  
La mujer se levanta para bajar. Kagura festeja en su interior… hasta que el chico también se para y se sienta en el lugar que quedó vacío.  
"Noooooo, me rechaza". Kagura se sorprende con desagrado de su sensación. ¿Desde cuándo quiere que un hombre la acepte? ¿Desde cuándo se le hace necesario el calor de alguien sentado a su lado?_

No preguntes por qué

Un fic de Inuyasha

**Por** **Yashi**

Capítulo IV: I guess I'd like to be alone

Sango intentó abrir los ojos. Le pesaban muchísimo y los párpados le temblaban. Refregarlos con sus dedos era aún peor… peor que la voz que insistente le relataba los sucesos ocurridos antes de llegar allí.

Una chica con mucho maquillaje encima y rostro aniñado parecía observarla con ojos perdidos. El hombre que la acompañaba era el que hablaba.

-Y así fue como toda la familia Taisho planeó la masacre a la que has sobrevivido, pequeña- concluyó la voz lastimera -Supongo que querrás cobrar venganza, ¿no es así?- inquirió punzante.

Sango apenas pudo mover algún músculo de su cara, denotando confusión. Siquiera podía hablar o moverse, apenas podía sentir algo que no fueran ganas de llorar o de abrazar a su hermano. No podía pensar en venganzas.

-Pero tienes suerte de haber sido encontrada por nosotros. Te aseguro que te ayudaremos a reponerte y a que saldes la deuda que la familia Taisho ha contraído contigo.

Y Sango se volvió a desvanecer.

_**oooo**_

Kohaku llevaba ya una semana en el departamento. Se pasaba el día observando a través de las ventanas, apenas si había atinado a leer un libro que Kagura le lanzó, literalmente, una tarde, hastiada de verlo enajenado y sin mayor entretenimiento.

Fue esa misma tarde que el timbre había sonado sacando a Kagura de la lectura. Se acercó descalza hasta la puerta y observó por la mirilla. Unos ojos miel le devolvieron la mirada con fastidio.

Kagura titubeó. Antes de que se decidiera a mover sus manos y abrir, el timbre volvió a sonar con insistencia.

-Ya abro- gritó molesta y haciéndolo con velocidad. Apenas notó que estaba descalza escondió un pie detrás del otro, quedando en un dudoso equilibrio.

Sesshomaru tardó unos instantes en hablar, entretenido en observarla. Finalmente su mueca se definió, notando algo de desprecio.

-He venido a dar aviso del atraso en el pago de las expensas. La próxima vez no seré yo en persona, sino una carta pre judicial.

Kagura alzó una ceja con desdén.

-¿Y a mí qué?

-Cierto, a ti esas cosas no te interesan. ¿No está tu padre en casa o alguien responsable?- inquirió sin mover la vista de los ojos de Kagura.

-No, padre y responsable no pegan aquí- respondió con fastidio, apretando el libro contra sí.

Sesshomaru entonces posó su mirada en la portada de aquél e impasible lo observó-Ya lo creo, no te dejaría leer algo tan… vulgar- sentenció.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi libro?-se defendió la chica intentando no trastabillar. Odiaba quedar en ridículo delante de desconocidos y más si se trataba de él.

-Sólo es una lectura poco estimulante, que no requiere de mayor esfuerzo del lector que el de pasar sus hojas. Ni siquiera obliga a que utilice su imaginación, y mucho menos pensar- finalizó su crítica el hombre, deslizando su mirada del rostro de Kagura a sus piernas.

La joven se escandalizó:-Supongo que usted es todo un intelectual. Algunos no tenemos esa suerte.

-Si no te obligas a probar otra lectura nunca lo serás- él expuso así su pensamiento y con ello parte de su personalidad.

Kagura se quedó callada observándolo ella también. "Ya… deja de mirarme y vete" pensó con ansiedad. Otra vez sentía esa sensación de estar siendo escudriñada por sus ojos miel. Otra vez el nerviosismo en sus venas.

-Cuando quieras un libro mejor, en mi casa encontrarás todos los que desees. Toca timbre, eso sí, no derribes la puerta- ironizó Sesshomaru, ya dispuesto a retirarse- y avísale a tu padre que tiene una semana para ponerse al día con los pagos.

Kagura dio un portazo indignada. El rubor le cubría las mejillas. ¿Ella tocándole timbre a él? Jamás.

Caminó con rapidez, como un león enjaulado, pasando el libro entre sus manos como si este le quemara. Abrió la puerta de la improvisada habitación de Kohaku y le tiró el libro sobre la cama.

-Es para ti- musitó monótona y volvió a desaparecer tan fugaz como había aparecido.

_**oooo**_

Primer intento agotado. No había forma de descubrir al padre de la chica. Sabía que lo despreciaría, no cabía otro sentimiento para alguien que no respetaba la paz de los demás y que además dejaba todo el día a su hija sola, sin preocuparse por su educación ni futuro.

Sesshomaru volvió a su departamento. Arrojó las llaves sobre la primera mesita que encontró, rompiendo lo impoluto del lugar. Se echó sobre uno de los sillones y con rostro serio se hundió en sus pensamientos hasta que el libro que descansaba en la mesa de su living hizo que sus ojos brillaran. Lo tomó de prisa y rescatando sus llaves de donde las había tirado, abrió la puerta de su departamento con total decisión.

Toda esa decisión quedó paralizada cuando la vio parada allí. Con la cara cubierta de asombro al verlo salir a su encuentro, con el sonrojo en sus mejillas y la confusión en sus ojos.

En un segundo su mirada volvió a ser altiva y mirando el libro que él llevaba en sus manos exclamó: -¿Está yéndose? Puedo volver después.

-No, iba a darte esto-respondió Sesshomaru extendiéndole el libro.

Kagura volvió a mirarlo antes de tomarlo en sus manos.

-Es la obra más famosa de un filósofo francés. Se llama "Vigilar y Castigar". Es un tanto complicado para iniciar su lectura sin previos conocimientos de sociología, pero estoy seguro que te va a interesar- explicó monocorde el muchacho.

Finalmente ella se animó a recibirlo y miró a Sesshomaru sin saber si agradecerle o no.

-Espero estar a la altura- dijo- no tenía por qué hacerlo.

-Si no vas a salir de casa por lo menos debes tener buena compañía.

-¿La suya son los libros?- Kagura preguntó para incomodarlo.

- Y algunas cosas más.

-¿Alguna de esas cosas habla?- inquirió entonces con ironía la muchacha.

-Por supuesto que no- respondió él con naturalidad- dejarían de ser buena compañía.

Kagura sonrió de lado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no mantenía una conversación tan prolongada con alguien. Una conversación al menos.

-Entiendo. Bueno, debo volver. Apenas lo termine se lo devuelvo- exclamó comenzando a andar- y… gracias.- Su boca se llenó de aire al decirlo, mordió su labio inferior y sintió el eco de aquella palabra. También hacía mucho que no sentía gratitud hacia alguien.

_**oooo**_

Sus ojos rojos devoraban con avidez las primeras páginas del libro. Al comenzarlo sintió que se le revolvía el estómago ante los sucesos que el autor relataba como verídicos, para introducir al lector en la historia de los crímenes y las formas de castigarlos que había encontrado la humanidad. Que los primeros escarmientos fueran físicos no le extrañó a Kagura. Era la misma forma primitiva de sanción o corrección que de manera subjetiva ejercía su padre sobre ella.

El ruido de llaves la alertó para cerrar el libro y guardarlo bajo su almohada. Con naturalidad se acercó hacia el pasillo.

-Allí estás, querida. Cámbiate que hoy me acompañarás tú-siseó su padre-necesito que te hagas una nueva amiga.

Kagura lo observó con aplomo pero la curiosidad la carcomía. No deseaba conocer a nadie, no quería viajar con él en el auto, no soportaba su compañía, pero esta vez lo haría. Quizás complaciéndolo lograría algo de paz en los días siguientes, y ahora estos tenían un significado nuevo: proseguir con la lectura del libro de Sesshomaru.

Dos horas después Kagura entraba en una pequeña casa de un solo piso en las afueras de la ciudad. Su padre iba a su lado y un sirviente los guiaba hasta la última habitación del pasillo. Dentro se encontraba una chica recostada en la precaria cama, iluminada por una escasa luz amarilla.

Kagura observó todo con seriedad y reticencia. No entendía qué quería su padre llevándola allí; cuanto menos supiera de las actividades de este, mejor.

-Ella es Sango. Sus padres han muerto en un trágico suceso. Alguien los mandó a matar. Pero nosotros la hemos hallado y ahora la ayudaremos-explicó Naraku, simulando afecto por la joven.

Kagura se volteó a él arqueando sus cejas. En su mente las palabras habían vinculado al niño pecoso que ahora estorbaba en su casa con aquella chica, sabiendo que no había lugar para coincidencias cuando se trataba de Naraku.

-Y esta es mi hija Kagura. Te ayudará en todo lo que necesites. Estoy segura de que se harán grandes amigas- terminó su presentación el hombre para luego retirarse en compañía del sirviente.

Sango permanecía inmóvil, mientras Kagura la observaba con aparente impasibilidad, cuando en su cabeza cruzaban ideas menos impávidas: "Vaya… ésta definitivamente la pasó peor que el mocoso… aún tiene heridas… no debería estar acá"

-¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres agua?- dijo expresando la primer cosa amable que pudo ocurrírsele.

Ante el silencio de Sango, continuó:-Escucha, tienes que recuperarte para salir de aquí. No hagas demasiado caso a mi padre, sólo lo necesario. Espero que me entiendas.

Vaciló ante la revelación que acababa de hacer.

-Un poco de agua no estaría mal- respondió entonces Sango.

Kagura titubeó, pero fue por la jarra de agua que descansaba al lado de un vaso en una mesita cercana a la cama.

_**oooo**_

Se había quedado dormida al lado de la chica. Su sueño era muy pesado, como si el cansancio físico y emocional de Sango la hubiera alcanzado a ella también. En su sueño podía oler rosas, sentía las piernas cansadas de recorrer a pie largas extensiones en busca de algo, o alguien, aún no lo tenía claro. Había mucho viento, que era el que transportaba ese perfume que la rodeaba y el que parecía empujarla a la espesura de árboles añejos. La escenografía la hacía sentir como habitante de otro tiempo, muy lejano a aquél Tokio post moderno. Al adentrarse en el bosque vio desaparecer veloz como un rayo a un par de ojos dorados. Ella los buscaba con insistencia pero volvían a desaparecer, una y otra vez.

"Mierda" pensó al despertarse toda entumecida "debí traer el libro para entretenerme y no quedarme dormida… hoy no tengo ganas de soñar".

**Continuará…**

"_mi estrategia es  
en cambio  
más profunda y más  
simple_

_mi estrategia es  
que un día cualquiera  
no sé cómo ni sé  
con qué pretexto  
por fin me necesites."_

**Mario Benedetti "Táctica y Estrategia"**


	5. Just don’t argue any more…

"_Amiga… ¿Podría ella tener amigos? Suponía que la lástima que le tenía a Sango no podía calificar en lo que uno siente por un amigo… al menos no en principio. _

_Seguramente Sango ya tuviera varios, que estarían preguntándose acerca de su ausencia. _

_En cambio, si ella desapareciera en un ataque de furia de Naraku, ¿quién lo notaría? ¿Él?" _

No preguntes por qué

Un fic de Inuyasha

**Por** **Yashi**

Capítulo V: Just don't argue any more…

Las luces de la calle pasaban una tras otra; el efecto luz-sombra la adormecía aún más. Iba en el asiento del copiloto. Sentía los labios pesados y la molestia de quién no durmió bien y aún tiene sueño.

Naraku tampoco emitía palabra. Parecía estar conforme con la actuación de Kagura esta vez, y algo más importante mantenía ocupados sus pensamientos mientras manejaba.

Al llegar a la puerta del departamento notó un papel pegado en ella. Lo arrancó de mala gana y lo observó impasible.

Acto seguido, Naraku se lo aventó a la chica.

-Tendrás que conseguir trabajo- masculló dejando la puerta abierta de par en par para que ella entrara tras él.

Kagura frunció el entrecejo y miró perpleja el papel: intimación al pago de expensas.

Cerró los ojos y deseó que absolutamente todo lo malo le pasara en ese mismísimo instante a Sesshomaru.

_**oooo**_

-No pienso trabajar- expuso severa al ver a su padre desayunando con toda tranquilidad en la mañana siguiente- menos contigo.

-Cálmate, querida, que no tenía pensado eso- replicó Naraku dejando la taza de café sobre el plato.

-¿Entonces? Todos aquí sabemos que tienes el dinero suficiente para pagar, que sólo quieres humillarme, utilizarme para tus negocios como a…- Kagura se calló como si por obra de los ratones su lengua hubiera desaparecido. Cerró la boca, y con mirada inflexible observó al mocoso de pecas que permanecía ausente sin atreverse a llevar la taza a su boca.

-Mi dinero no es para mantener vagos como tú. Ya que te niegas a cooperar, deberás hacerte responsable del techo que te cubre todas las noches- murmuró Naraku con un tono de voz irritante- tengo planes para ti, es cierto, pero no trabajando para mí. No al menos en forma directa.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Kagura dispuesta a negarse rotundamente a lo que fuera que su padre dijera.

-Todo a su tiempo… ya te enterarás- fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

_**oooo**_

Sesshomaru arrugó los ojos. Se quitó los lentes y pasó sus dedos sobre el párpado derecho, molesto. Las horas delante de la notebook hacían un tiempo había comenzado a demostrar efectos en su vista, unos que él se negaba a aceptar. Pronto iba a precisar ayuda para transcribir las traducciones, y eso lo ponía de pésimo humor. Uno peor del habitual.

Su celular sonó. De la casi nula lista de contactos emergió el nombre de Jakken, asistente de su padre.

-_Hola, ¿joven Seshomaru?_

_-¿Qué quieres?_

_-Su padre necesita hablarle, personalmente. Es por el tema de la desaparición de los hijos de Hiraikotsu_

_-Estaré por allí en la tarde. Adiós._

_-Oh, le diré a su pa…-_Click. Sesshomaru jamás terminó de oír las palabras del otro lado de la línea.

_**oooo**_

Su padre había regresado para el almuerzo, algo poco habitual en él. Kagura se había pasado la mañana leyendo los capítulos siguientes del libro de Foucault que le prestara Sesshomaru, así que Kanna había tenido que ocuparse de la comida. Aquello también le gustaba calificarlo de abuso: Naraku sólo utilizaba su dinero para su propia comodidad y no para el bienestar de sus hijas.

Kagura estaba convencida de que a ella no le correspondía ni cocinar ni limpiar, que su padre podía darse el lujo de pagarle a alguien que lo hiciera por ellos pero que amaba fastidiarlas, por lo que más de una vez le gustaba ponerlas a fregar. Allí tenían uno de los mayores conflictos; Kagura podía soportar la ropa barata, las zapatillas rotas, pero el polvo era algo que le desagradaba en absoluto… y simplemente pensar en cocinar le daba un fastidio terrible.

Cuando se sentaron a la mesa en hipócrita actitud familiar, Naraku le entregó un recorte de periódico. A simple vista la chica pudo comprender que se trataba de la noticia del 'accidente' que su padre le relató la noche anterior. Supuso que allí nombrarían tanto a Sango como al mocoso. Acto seguido, comprobó que detrás había otro recorte, más pequeño y camuflado: un aviso de empleo.

Kagura miró desencajada a su padre y entreabrió la boca, pero el hombre no la dejó comenzar:

-En la nota encontrarás la información oficial acerca del trágico accidente de estos niños. En el anuncio, tienes la dirección y requisitos para tu primer entrevista en la empresa de Inutaisho-explicó Naraku, haciendo una pausa notoria-… él es el culpable de todo esto, y tú me ayudarás a desenmascararlo.

La joven iba a negar con la cabeza pero atinó a no hacerlo… la última vez que habían discutido en la mesa, su 'padre' había arrojado el plato contra una de las paredes y derramado el vaso de sake entero sobre el rostro de Kagura.

Lo miró inexpresiva y guardando silencio mientras la información se arremolinaba en su mente… ¿en qué estaba metiéndola Naraku? ¿qué pretendía que hiciera ella dentro de esa empresa?. Dejó los recortes a un lado, dispuesta a comer aunque fueran dos bocados y luego en su habitación estudiar la situación más detenidamente.

_**oooo**_

Siendo realistas, no tenía experiencia alguna. Su educación era básica y sus modales a simple vista bastante torpes e inexistentes. ¿Se suponía que debía mentir? En todo caso, ¿cuánto tiempo tardarían en descubrir la verdad? No tenía demasiadas esperanzas ni opciones, por lo que dejó que Kanna la ayudara a vestirse y maquillarse.

No había sido del todo una buena idea, porque el concepto de 'serio y responsable' en el mundo de su hermana menor se había traducido a una falda negra bastante corta, zapatos de taco aguja que impedían que Kagura se desplazara más dignamente que un pato, y una blusa blanca. Era clásico, debía reconocerlo, pero carecía de toda elegancia como para portar encima aquella excesiva sombra oscureciéndole los ojos y el labial resaltándole la boca en tono carmín.

Bufó por quinta vez al verse al espejo que Kanna sostenía y con hastío comprobar que parecía lista para un carnaval. Después del todo, debería actuar… así que no estaba tan mal que aquello fuera un disfraz, pensó con ironía.

Tomó una carpeta negra en la que Naraku había inventado otra vida, otros estudios e intereses, incluso otro nombre, para que ella presentase en la entrevista, y dentro puso los dos recortes del periódico.

_**oooo**_

Ok, ahora se suponía que debería recorrer la zona del accidente con el molesto de su hermano menor en la mañana siguiente. Tanto él como su novia, Kagome, no se habían dado por vencidos y querían encontrar a su amiga a toda costa. Lo entendía, sí, pero la idea de hacerles de guardaespaldas no le gustaba.

Al salir del edificio, uno de los tantos similares a una enorme torre de espejos que tapaban el cielo nublado de Tokio, distinguió una figura que se le antojó conocida. Podía jurar que conocía ese cabello recogido de esa manera en particular. La figura estaba sentada en el cordón de la vereda, con los pies sobre el asfalto. Sesshomaru la observó inexpresivo pese a que le daba curiosidad que estuviera así echada, considerando que tenía la falda bastante corta.

-¿Qué haces aquí y vestida así?- inquirió parándose detrás de ella.

Kagura levantó la cabeza, mas no la mirada, que hasta ese momento estaba compenetrada en el asfalto negro, como el rimmel que se le corría por las lágrimas y caía en las mejillas.

Frunció el entrecejo y contrajo sus ojos rojos. No podía tener tanta mala suerte.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- le devolvió la pregunta con molestia.

-No se responde con otra pregunta…-sentenció con voz grave y acercándose para pararse a su lado. Agacharse jamás.

-No tengo ganas de pelear-dijo entonces la joven- así que le agradecería que no me rete.

-Podrías comenzar entonces por pararte ya que no estás en un lugar seguro ni en una posición adecuada, además va a comenzar a llover y…-balbuceaba Sesshomaru con voz consecuente, hasta que Kagura alzó la mirada y le mostró sus ojos más rojos de lo usual por un llanto curiosamente seco, que le corría el maquillaje y le ardía en la piel. Entonces calló y la observó serio. Algo en su interior reprobaba lo que veía, le hería, le molestaba.

-¿Podría callarse alguna vez y darme algo de paz?- preguntó apretando los dientes y poniéndose de pie con dificultad por los tacos. Apenas pudo se acomodó la falda y lo miró desafiante, pese a lo ridícula que se veía por la ropa y las toneladas de maquillaje.

El hombre simplemente asintió y le dio la espalda, no sin antes indicarle con un gesto de su cabeza que quería que lo siguiera. La guió hasta su auto, donde le preguntó si la llevaba a su casa o prefería ir a otro lugar. Kagura vaciló. Hubiera deseado muchísimo tener otro lugar donde ir.

Mientras Sesshomaru conducía en silencio, la joven se dedicó a curiosear todo; observarlo detrás del vidrio del auto de él hacía que todo pareciera nuevo, distinto…adornado por las gotas gruesas que comenzaban a caer de los cristales, trayendo alivio a los días de calor.

-Me ha ido fatal en una entrevista de trabajo-murmuró sin saber por qué necesitaba contarle la verdad, quizás porque la estaba salvando de una pulmonía al volver así vestida bajo la lluvia a su casa- y ahora mi padre me matará.

-No va a ser la primera vez que eso ocurra…-comenzó el hombre a comentar, pero se corrigió ante la mirada de Kagura que comenzaba a fastidiarse nuevamente- Es normal si ha sido tu primer entrevista. Ya tendrás otra oportunidad en otro lugar…

-No es ese el problema-replicó ella, luego también corrigiéndose pues no podía contarle absolutamente toda la verdad- Mi padre quiere que yo pague la deuda que tenemos con usted por las expensas.

-La deuda no la tienen conmigo, sino con la administración a la que represento. En todo caso, él deberá hacerse cargo- dispuso Sesshomaru.

La chica negó con la cabeza. Él no entendía nada… Había arruinado todo y ahora su padre la castigaría una vez más. No quería volver con las manos vacías, no podía…

El hombre la observó con seriedad durante la luz roja del semáforo. Su mirada se perdió por unos instantes en las gotas que mojaban el vidrio delantero y luego soltó:-Necesito ayuda para traspasar mis traducciones a la pc. Si sabes tipear rápido y tienes buena ortografía, podrías…

-No- respondió seca Kagura- jamás he tocado más de unos minutos la pc de mi padre y mi ortografía suele ser bastante mala. Además no creo que quiera a alguien como yo en su casa…

-¿A qué te refieres con 'alguien como tú'?

Su mirada descendió a sus manos. No podía poner en palabras lo patética, lo pequeña que se sentía en ese instante.

-Alguien a quien le tiene lástima…

Sesshomaru calló. ¿Lástima? Sí, bien podría ser una forma de calificar lo que había sentido al verla en la calle, llorando, perdida… pero él no solía dar oportunidades con esos motivos.

-Si te tuviera lástima te regalaría el dinero o le perdonaría la deuda a tu padre. Yo no suelo hacer eso. No regalo ni perdono- sentenció- solamente presto o tomo venganza.

Kagura comenzaba a escucharlo curiosa.

-Así que jamás sientas que te estoy haciendo un favor. Nunca haría tal cosa.

Aquello era peor que un simple 'si'. La chica no podía devolverle la mirada y hubiera querido hundirse aún más en el asiento. Finalmente estacionaron en el interior del garage del edificio, evitando mojarse.

-Piénsalo si quieres, tienes tiempo hasta mañana- le dijo Sesshomaru mientras subían las escaleras. Ella simplemente asintió, pensativa. El corazón había comenzado a latirle con fuerza al darse cuenta que debería enfrentar a su padre para decirle que no había logrado su objetivo pero que había una segunda opción… sabía que eso calmaría su ánimo o lo exacerbaría al doble.

-Gracias- murmuró Kagura al llegar al piso donde debían separarse, esta vez con más facilidad. Él la observó impávido-también por su oferta. Voy a darle una respuesta mañana- concluyó acercándose a saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla pero deteniéndose en la mitad del trayecto. Su cara se puso roja como sus ojos y lo miró espantada. ¿Qué había estado por hacer?

-Adiós…- obtuvo de su voz, mientras habría la puerta de su departamento, dejándola sola en el pasillo. Kagura mordió su labio inferior y, más confundida que antes, decidió regresar y enfrentar a su padre de una vez.

**Continuará…**

"_Hay una lágrima _

_en el fondo del río _

_de los desesperados._

_Adán y Eva _

_no se adaptan al frío…_

_llueve sobre mojado…_

_Y después de llover_

_Un relámpago va _

_Deshaciendo la oscuridad_

_Con besos que antes de nacer_

_Morirán…_

_Y al final sale un sol_

_Incapaz de curar _

_Las heridas de la ciudad…_

_Y se acostumbra el corazón_

_a olvidar…"_

"**Llueve sobre mojado"**

Fito Páez- Joaquín Sabina

Muchas gracias por los reviews después de tanto tiempo sin publicar, por la paciencia y el apoyo. Este capítulo es como un 'nexo' entre la inclusión de la historia subyacente (los crímenes de Naraku), personajes nuevos que vendrán y el acercamiento lento pero seguro de Kagura y Sesshomaru. Quizás lo volqué demasiado descriptivo pero creo que la escena final íntegramente entre ellos dos era necesaria para mayor confianza, además el diálogo y las secuencias me fueron brotando solas hace unos minutos, un viernes, con muchísimo sueño, así que espero sepan perdonar y entender. Espero sus comentarios y gracias nuevamente! =)


	6. Can't take my eyes off of you

_Le había gritado una vez más. Había estado demasiado cerca, pero esta vez no llegó a tocarla. Apenas si tenía marcas en sus mejillas eran por la extraña posición en la que estaba intentando quedarse dormida sin ningún éxito. _

_Le sorprendió que Naraku accediera a que se inmiscuyera en la casa de un extraño. Pronto se enteró que aquél no era más que el hijo del hombre al que Naraku quería destruir. Quiso que la tragara la tierra. Dicen que Dios no cierra una puerta sin abrir una ventana… el problema era que ella no creía en ningún dios…_

No preguntes por qué

Un fic de Inuyasha

**Por** **Yashi**

Capítulo VI: Can't take my eyes off of you

Llevaban una hora en el descampado. Habían recorrido la zona e intentando hablar con los habitantes de las casas cercanas de donde Sango y su hermano habían desaparecido. Todo había sido en vano, al menos hasta ese momento.

Kagome insistía en hacer una ronda más y Sesshomaru comenzaba a fastidiarse cuando Inuyasha distinguió algo en medio del pastizal. Era un cuerpo infantil de cabellos morenos. Al acercarse notaron un vestido naranja sucio y arañado, igual que las piernitas blancas echadas sobre la hierba.

Sesshomaru se agachó y posó una mano sobre la cabeza de la niña. Se disponía a correr los cabellos y a mover suavemente la cabeza, cuando escucharon unos quejidos. Kagome se puso a llorar e Inuyasha la tuvo que abrazar. Allí vieron por primera vez los ojos tristes de Rin.

_**oooo**_

Sé moría por un cigarrillo. Si su padre se enterara que había fumado reiteradamente en sus huidas al parque, sería motivo para un nuevo castigo. Si es que ya las cosas que le ordenaba hacer no lo eran. Ahora caminaba nerviosa por el pasillo, después de haber tocado el timbre del departamento de Sesshomaru y no haber obtenido ninguna respuesta.

Comenzaba a fastidiarse y estaba por dejar una nota pegada con chicle en la puerta del departamento, cuando sintió uno de los ascensores detenerse.

-Hey… lo esperaba-

Aquello podía tener más de una connotación pero prefirió no pensar en eso.

Sesshomaru la atravesó con la mirada una sola vez, y siguió camino al interior de su departamento. Kagura lo observó desconcertada:

-¿Hola? ¡Le estoy hablando!-chilló.

-Y yo escuchándote pero no tengo tiempo…- sentenció él, dejando la puerta abierta de par en par mientras buscaba algo en el interior de su hogar.

-No quise molestarlo, su alteza. Venía a darle una respuesta- la chica le contestó indignada.

-Puedes empezar mañana, a las nueve. Sé puntual porque tendremos mucho que hacer- respondió monocorde el hombre volviendo a subirse al ascensor y desapareciendo tan rápido como había llegado.

Kagura quedó perpleja mientras buscaba entre sus bolsillos el paquete de cigarrillos y el encendedor. Esta ocasión (y su primer trabajo) lo ameritaba.

_**oooo**_

Debía volver rápido a la guardia del hospital donde estaban atendiendo a la chica. No confiaba en su hermano para tomar decisiones en el caso de que fueran necesarias, y algo le decía que esa niña tenía que ver con lo que estaban buscando, o que alguna fuerza llamada destino la había puesto en sus caminos, al menos para que la salvaran.

Al llegar tomó conocimiento de que las heridas no eran de gravedad y que bastaría con una noche de internación para su observación. Aquello le daba el tiempo justo para acomodar las cosas y buscar a la niña antes de que Kagura se presentara en su casa. No pensaba inventar ninguna excusa, él no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a la joven sobre su vida…Pero la repentina aparición de una niña en su casa sería, cuanto menos, sospechosa…

_**oooo**_

Los párpados pedían volver a cerrarse y la taza de café con leche que Kanna le había preparado por más tentadora que oliera no reparaba el hecho de que hacía meses que no se levantaba tan temprano. Ya no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que Naraku la sacara de la cama a la madrugada para llevarla a algún galpón húmedo.

Esta vez no hacía falta que se arreglara ni mucho preámbulo con mentiras (ella misma era una mentira). Eso debería tranquilizarla pero, al contrario, la alteraba entrar en la intimidad de ese hombre y con motivos nada santos que no compartía.

Llegó a las nueve menos cinco, con la puntualidad que nunca tuvo siquiera para la escuela, y Sesshomaru la recibió con rostro impávido. La seriedad en el ambiente no colaboraba a que sus músculos se distendieran y su mente pensara con claridad. Apenas entró notó cómo Sesshomaru también se tensaba.

-Escucha, habrá un cambio de planes… mientras aprendes a utilizar el sistema y a seguir el ritmo de las traducciones, tengo otro trabajo para ti.

Kagura lo miró con desconfianza, comenzando a fastidiarse.

-Fue un imprevisto. Tengo a mi sobrina a mi cargo por un tiempo y vas a hacer algunas cosas por ella.

La chica palideció. ¿Ella cuidar a alguien? ¿A una niña? Si no era capaz siquiera de cuidarse y atenderse a sí misma… Sesshomaru, haciendo caso omiso, se dirigió hacia el interior del departamento y Kagura no tuvo más opción que seguirlo. Al abrir la puerta de la última habitación del pasillo la chica sintió un nudo en el estómago. Había mucha luz, el sol entraba por la ventana a través de cortinas color crema y no había ningún juguete por el piso, ni ninguna niña chillona como su mente había imaginado. Al contrario, entre las mantas de flores sí había una niña, pero durmiente y con algunos vendajes…Kagura lo miró espectante a Sesshomaru en busca de una explicación.

-Pronto mejorará, ha tenido un accidente junto a sus padres y necesita descansar.

La similitud de la historia con los cuentos de Naraku la hizo entrar en pánico pero prefirió callar. ¿Debía contarle aquello a su 'padre'? Mordió sus labios observando a la niña y viendo en ella a Sango. Acto seguido sacudió su cabeza… Sesshomaru no podía ser el mismo tipo de hombre que Naraku, algo en esos ojos miel le decía que no lo era.

Su primera tarea fue acomodar la habitación de la niña y sus pupilas se dilataron al ver la cantidad de dinero que Sesshomaru le extendía para que comprara todo lo necesario para acondicionarlo. Le ordenó que comprara además juguetes y algo de ropa.

Salir del departamento supuso la gloria para Kagura. Parecía que por fin alguien entendía su necesidad de aire y libertad. Se sorprendió al sentirse entusiasmada dentro de una juguetería y al ver la cantidad de juegos y juguetes que no tuvo en su infancia, además de los que habían sido modificados gracias a la tecnología actual. No podía creer que Winnie Pooh hablara. Estaba encandilada por las luces y los ruidos cuando optó por algo clásico: un peluche. En la montaña de osos y conejos con corazones, halló uno en particular que se le antojó bastante feo pero que la enterneció: un sapo de ojos grandes y bocón, sosteniendo lo que parecía ser un cetro de madera. Sonrió y lo abrazó. Lo llevaría.

_**oooo**_

Sesshomaru le había dado órdenes el resto de la tarde, sentado con su netbook en un cómodo sillón. Esa actitud no lo ayudaba a diferenciarse de Naraku en absoluto. Para las cinco de la tarde Kagura le preguntó si ya podía irse. El hombre accedió.

-No hemos hablado de cuánto quieres cobrar…

La chica lo miró sorprendida.

-Creí que lo hacía a cuenta de la deuda de las expensas.

-Pero debes querer tener algo de dinero para ti…

Kagura vaciló… nunca había tenido dinero ganado por ella y para ella. Era una sensación extraña, pero que prefirió ocultar.

-¿Eso significa que todavía quiere que vuelva mañana?

-Puntual como hoy-exclamó él, volviéndose hacia su netbook nuevamente.

Kagura asintió y comenzó a andar hacia la habitación de la niña… Sesshomaru le había dicho que se llamaba Rin y que si se despertaba lo buscara inmediatamente a él y se fuera de la habitación. Similitud con Naraku número 3.

Intentó no pensar más en eso, tomó al sapo de peluche en sus manos y lo colocó en la cama, junto a la niña.

-Para que despiertes de una vez…-comentó comiéndose la dulzura que luchaba por salir y le pedía acariciar el rostro de la pequeña.

Al darse vuelta para irse a su 'hogar', sintió los ojos miel de Sesshomaru clavados en ella. Quiso apartar la mirada por vergüenza, por nerviosismo, por la catarata de sentimientos que en un segundo su cuerpo había experimentado pero no pudo… sencillamente fue imposible apartar su mirada hasta que él echó a andar.

Cuando salió de la habitación de Rin y lo buscó para despedirse no lo halló en su sillón. Observó vagamente a su alrededor pero no lo vio… no se esforzó demasiado porque, a decir verdad, no sabía siquiera qué decir. ¿Podría otra vez sostenerle la mirada sin apartarla?. Con la cabeza totalmente confundida y un agotamiento que por primera vez no se debía a golpes, se encaminó a las escaleras… a regresar a su realidad.

_**And so it is**_

_**Just like you said it would be**_

_**Life goes easy on me**_

_**Most of the time  
And so it is  
The shorter story  
No love, no glory  
No hero in her sky**_

_**I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you**_

_**I can't take my eyes...**_

Disculpas, como siempre, por el retraso. Dejé de trabajar por unos meses así que voy a tener más tiempo para continuar esta historia. Como siempre, lo vuelco muy descriptivo y espero no les aburra. Me encantaría saber su opinión sobre la inclusión de Rin a la historia. Creo que era necesaria pero espero sus comentarios!

Besos y gracias infinitas por los reviews recibidos hasta ahora (y la enorme paciencia que han sabido tener).


	7. Por la escalera

_Estaba hecha un ovillo sobre la cama. Era la segunda noche que Naraku le prohibía la cena por no haber obtenido aún nada del hijo de su enemigo, pero esta vez Kanna no estaba para traerle las sobras a escondidas. Esta vez debería dormirse con el dolor de estómago y esperar al amanecer para volver al único lugar donde sentía que podía respirar sin que molestara, sin que pareciera que no valía la pena hacerlo…_

No preguntes por qué

Un fic de Inuyasha

**Por** **Yashi**

Capítulo VII: 

El dolor de cabeza se acoplaba al de estómago provocado por el hambre. Se despertó más temprano de lo usual pero no halló nadie en el departamento; seguramente Kohaku ya se había integrado al 'equipo de trabajo' de Naraku. Vaciló… acercarse a la cocina y prepararse el té o la sopa de miso ella misma le hacía sentir los ojos rojos de su padre sobre ella, hasta podía escuchar su risa burlona. Observó la ropa tirada en su habitación e impulsivamente se vistió para bajar las escaleras y tocar ese timbre…

_**Oooo**_

-No son las nueve- comentó sin denotar fastidio aunque Kagura así lo interpretó.

-Ya lo sé, pero…-y el sonido de su estómago completó la frase por ella.

-Pasa- ordenó Sesshomaru de forma cortante. En silencio, le sirvió una taza de té y puso a calentar algo de pescado – Puedes servirte lo que quieras, yo comenzaré a trabajar…-informó antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

Kagura desayunó en silencio, observando todo a su alrededor y pensando en la extraña mezcla de amabilidad y distancia que Sesshomaru ostentaba en cada acto, en cada palabra. Era como si creara muros a su alrededor, una especie de defensa natural que escupía por su boca y que lo protegía de quien quisiera saber demasiado, de quien quisiera acercársele y entablar una relación con él. La idea de estar relacionada a un hombre como él hizo que Kagura se sonrojara pero al segundo endureciera su mirada. Ella podía ser igual. Ella también buscaba cercarse, obstruyendo cualquier lugar por donde se pudiera ver su debilidad pero sus métodos no eran tan efectivos como los de Sesshomaru. Ella no sabía contener su lengua, medir las palabras, porque una pasión distinta convivía en su interior. Ella quería tener libertad, y esa clase de sentimiento no se logra con silencios.

Al terminar, pensó en preparar el desayuno para Rin. La niña había despertado hacía poco más de dos semanas, y cada día parecía más apegada a Sesshomaru. Kagura primero no había intentado establecer contacto con ella pero apenas la niña se enteró que el peluche de un sapo gruñón que tanto le gustaba había sido elegido específicamente para ella por la chica, se empeñó en que Kagura jugara con él también. Después fue inevitable que Rin la siguiera por el departamento y observara cada gesto y palabra de ella, como lo hacía desde el inicio con Seshomaru. Lo único que le parecía extraño era que la niña no lo llamara 'tío', sino por su nombre…

_**Oooo**_

Kagome quedó paralizada. No sabía si llorar de alegría o de bronca. Delante de ella Sango peleaba con Inuyasha. Sí, su Sango, su amiga de toda la vida, convertida en una fiera autómata, aún con heridas en la cara pero con fuerza suficiente para enfrentársele a Inuyasha, destilaba enojo y frustración. No entendía nada entre los gritos y el miedo que sentía. Era la peor escena para reencontrar a su amiga.

-¿Acaso estás loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre que podría querer hacerle algo a tu familia?- vociferaba Inuyasha intentando hacer razonar a la chica mientras la frenaba con sus manos de empezar una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo como Sango parecía pretender.

-Por favor, detente- logró gritar Kagome entre lágrimas.

Sango la observó con el alma y la mirada vacías, cosa que a ella también le heló la sangre.

-¿Qué te hicieron?- susurró Kagome.

-Naraku- fue lo único que Sango murmuró antes de desmayarse una vez más.

_**Oooo**_

Miroku se dirigió al hospital con el pulso acelerado. Habían encontrado a Sango aunque Inuyasha y Kagome no le habían dando mayores explicaciones. Al llegar, le explicaron que la joven había estado secuestrada, no había sido bien alimentada y posiblemente estuviera bajo el efecto de drogas para poder enfrentársele físicamente a Inuyasha como le relataron sus amigos. Miroku también sintió el odio correr por sus venas al enterarse del único nombre que Sango había pronunciado.

-Naraku es el dueño de la única empresa que puede hacerle competencia a la de tu papá ¿cierto?- se animó a preguntar Kagome.

-Es mucho más que eso- respondió Inuyasha- él ha estado presente en cada hecho horrible de nuestro pasado, pero nunca hemos podido probar su participación. Ahora tenemos a Sango y debemos protegerla, solamente ella puede decirnos la verdad acerca de él y sus verdaderas intenciones.

En la mente de Inuyasha resonaba un nombre que hacía años no pronunciaba ni escuchaba… un nombre que congelaba de tristeza todo su cuerpo y que le endurecía la mirada, "_Kikyo…._"

_**Oooo**_

A Kagura comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. Rin había estado toda la mañana probando uno de los juegos que Sesshomaru le trajo con el que las luces y los sonidos se repitieron hasta el cansancio, luego había querido ir al parque y finalmente luego de almorzar, había querido que Kagura le leyera un cuento. Se sentía convertida en una niñera, lo cual era poco coherente con su falta natural de paciencia. Resopló antes de abrir el libro. Leyó torpemente en voz alta hasta que se acostumbró a los puntos y comas, aunque se negó rotundamente a hacer las voces de los personajes como Rin le pedía.

-Mi mamá siempre me hacía las voces – chilló la pequeña.

-Pues yo no soy tu mamá, niñita- le respondió sin pensar Kagura.

Acto seguido Rin comenzó a llorar. No era la respuesta en sí, era el recuerdo que de repente se sintió tan latente. Hasta ese instante no había podido recordar pero ahora que un simple momento se había atravesado por su mente se sintió perdida.

Con los quejidos, Sesshomaru se alarmó y dejo su traducción a medio hacer para acercarse hasta la habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó adentrándose.

Kagura lo miró con algo de pánico: -No sé, estaba leyéndole un cuento y de pronto se puso a llorar porque le dije que yo no haría las voces de los personajes como hacía su mamá.

Luego de repetirlo, la chica sintió que aquellas palabras en los oídos de la niña podrían haber sonado algo cruel.

Rin fue tomada en brazos por Sesshomaru y le pidió a Kagura que los deje solos.

-¿Recuerdas algo de tu familia? – le preguntó a la niña una vez que la muchacha se retiró con frustración de la habitación.

Rin negó con la cabeza y las lágrimas seguían cayéndole por las mejillas. –Pero yo tenía una mamá- dijo en voz bajita- ¿usted la conoce?

-No- respondió pensativo Sesshomaru- ¿ella estaba contigo antes de que te encontrara?

-Sí, creo que sí, las dos estábamos siempre juntas hasta que…- Rin tragó saliva e intentó detener el llanto- unos señores vinieron a buscarnos.

-¿Tú no los conocías?- preguntó él, sentándola de nuevo en la cama e intentando calmarla. Necesitaba más información, necesitaba acercarse a lo que había ocurrido y que Rin recordara era el único camino.

-No, pero mi mamá sí. Iban a darle trabajo- respondió la niña mirando hacia el suelo, perdida en su memoria, intentando acordarse más- pero después ella lloraba y me dijo que debía irme, que no podía quedarme a donde nos llevaron con ella.

-¿No recuerdas dónde las llevaron?.

Rin respondió que no moviendo su cabeza y limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Entiendo- murmuró Sesshomaru con seriedad- ¿quieres té con alguna galleta?- preguntó para que la niña se calmara. Más adelante seguiría preguntando, por ahora era suficiente la información como para trazar posibles razones para aquello, y ninguna posibilidad se le antojaba feliz.

Seshomaru salió de la habitación de Rin con el rostro impávido aunque por dentro sentía el estómago revuelto de pensar en lo que debió ocurrirle a la mamá de la niña. Al ver a Kagura le pidió que preparara té para los tres.

-¿Tú tienes madre?- preguntó de repente mientras observaba a la chica moverse en la cocina.

Kagura vaciló, ya estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa por la situación vivida y por la mirada de Sesshomaru sobre ella constantemente.

-Tenía. ¿Y tú?- preguntó casi sin pensar, reemplazando por primera vez el 'usted' por un trato más cercano. Sesshomaru pareció no notarlo.

-Sí, pero hace demasiado que no la veo. Al separarse de mi padre y él rehacer su vida, decidió viajar y alejarse.- explicó con tristeza en la mirada, una que nunca había expresado en palabras.

-Al menos sabes donde está… - suspiró la chica- mi madre desapareció cuando Kanna y yo éramos pequeñas, yo creo que escapándose de mi papá. Lo que me pregunto siempre es por qué no nos llevó con ella.

Luego de hablar Kagura experimentó una sensación olvidada, esa que se siente al compartir un gran dolor pero sin dejar que ese dolor tome el corazón y lo apriete como para volver insoportable el recuerdo, tal como le había pasado a Rin. No, para ella la sensación de abandono era distinta aunque sin saberlo la hermanaba a la niña, pues si debían buscar un culpable, aquél era el mismo para ambas: Naraku.

-Ya está el té- murmuró dándose vuelta y reparando en la mirada de Sesshomaru que la observaba desde que dijera esas palabras. Eran demasiadas revelaciones para el mismo día… Rin recordando y Kagura dejándolo filtrarse por la puerta de su intimidad, por su pasado.

-Gracias- dijo esta vez él, pero sin apartar la mirada, para Kagura entendiera que no se refería simplemente al té.

-Gracias a usted…a ti- repitió ella.

_Continuará…_

_Si pudiera desandar  
La memoria que tanto descuidé_

_Si supiera amortizar  
Tu desamor y mi fe,  
_

_Si la estéril vanidad de la estatua de cera que prendí  
Me absorbiera del amor eterno  
si el infierno pasa por aquí…_

Si dijeras sálvame,  
Si quisieras nombrarme tu escudero  
Y si el 13 + 1 de febrero  
Te decidieras a calmar mi sed

¿Como seria?  
Si bajaras tú.  
Si subiera yo  
Si subieras tú  
Si bajara yo"

_**Por la Escalera- Diego Torres (letra de Joaquín Sabina)**_

Solamente disculpas, aunque ya a estas alturas no hay excusas, y muchísimas gracias por si siguen leyendo, por los reviews, y mi agradecimiento especial a Agatha Romaniev por su apoyo, su paciencia y animarme a seguir escribiendo esta historia, tanto tiempo después.

Gabriela.-


	8. Wonderfull tonight

_¿Emoción o sentimiento? Dicen que una de las diferencias es su duración en el tiempo. Si no se interioriza y permanece no es más que una reacción química de nuestro cerebro. Algo aislado que puede no repetirse hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Kagura no sabía si lo que había sentido esa tarde perduraría pero podía jurar que le encantaría morir con esa emoción._

No preguntes por qué

Un fic de Inuyasha

**Por** **Yashi**

Capítulo VIII: 

Sango apenas había podido dar vanas descripciones del lugar donde Naraku la había mantenido cautiva. Recordaba ruidos, voces pero no podía precisar la ubicación ni a quienes había visto allí. A Inuyasha esto lo desesperaba.

-Tienes que darle tiempo…- le dijo una vez más Kagome.

-No hay tiempo. Allí puede estar la madre de Rin.- intervino Sesshomaru. Llevaba días pensando en ello y no sabía de qué manera hacer que la niña brindara más información. Sentía que tenían parte del rompecabezas pero les faltaban las piezas centrales.

-Naraku esconde sus actividades pero de alguna manera tiene que haber un cabo suelto. Nadie puede tapar el sol con un dedo- Miroku opinó mientras les servía té a todos los presentes. Esta vez el lugar de reunión era el departamento de Sesshomaru.

-La historia de Rin concuerda perfectamente con una práctica ilegal.- explicó él, dispuesto a contarles al resto del grupo lo que venía pensando desde que la oyera.

El sonido del timbre lo interrumpió y sobresaltó a Kagome que últimamente sentía mucho temor. El dueño de casa se acercó a la puerta y comprobó que era Kagura quien esperaba del otro lado. Vaciló antes de entreabrir la puerta para pedirle que se fuera. A ella. A la pieza central del rompecabezas que estaba armando.

-¿Qué? Tú me pediste que llevara al parque a Rin ¿recuerdas?- replicó molesta Kagura.

El hombre cerró la puerta sin mediar palabra. Buscó a la nena y llevándola en andas se la entregó a Kagura quien la recibió con sorpresa y enseguida la dejó pararse en el suelo.

-No la traigas tarde- fue lo último que comentó Sesshomaru antes de volver a entrar a su departamento y desparecer de la vista de la joven.

**_oooo_**

Kagura estaba molesta. Demasiado. Fumar ese cigarrillo mientras Rin se hamacaba no calmaba las ganas de gritarle a Sesshomaru. ¿Quién se creía? ¿Por qué pensaba que podía tratarla así? No, ni siquiera pretendía preguntarle eso. El verdadero motivo de la molestia era con ella misma. Por haber creído que luego de los últimos días podía estar entablando una relación de amistad con él. Se sintió tonta y torpe. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había charlado con un amigo? Lo más cercano a eso que tenía era a Kanna, su hermana, a la que no podía siquiera convencer de no ir con Naraku a ese lugar… de no participar del "negocio". Su pensamiento volvió al hombre que últimamente era el centro de su atención. Pasó el resto del tiempo pensando en qué decirle al llevar de vuelta a Rin a su casa pero no se le ocurrió nada que quitara ese dolor del pecho.

**_oooo_**

-Trata de personas- escupió Sesshomaru mirando impávido la reacción de los demás. Kagome había palidecido e Inuyasha lo miraba con desagrado.

-¿Eso crees que hace Naraku en ese lugar?- preguntó este último. Otra vez una voz en su mente repetía un nombre de mujer, una mujer que creía haber olvidado para que sentía estaba más cerca que nunca de reencontrarla.

-La historia encaja perfectamente en la práctica-explicó Sesshomaru- si bien a Sango la necesitaba para otros fines, todo parece concordar.

-Ella dice haber escuchado a mujeres hablar – Kagome acotó tiritando ante la idea de lo que podría haberle ocurrido a su amiga allí dentro.

-Risas, eso escuchaba- exclamó Sango a la que parecía lo alterarle la revelación de Sesshomaru- me tuvieron drogada la mayor parte del tiempo y luego sólo hablé con Naraku. Pero… - entrecerró los ojos como quien intenta buscar algo su mente- recuerdo que me cuidaban mujeres. Siempre eran chicas diferentes, salvo una que veía todo el tiempo, incluso con Naraku.

-¿Cómo era?- preguntó Inuyasha.

- Bajita, parecía una niña- respondió forzando sus recuerdos- tenía el cabello blanco y ojos rojos, como de lente de contacto.

Sesshomaru dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana. Ojos rojos como el atardecer que se veía del otro lado de la cortina u ojos rojos como los de una chica que le ocupaba la mitad del tiempo la mente. Él creía haber visto a esa adulta aniñada, allí, en su mismo edificio.

-Debes hacer la denuncia para que lo sumen a la investigación de la muerte de tus padres y la desaparición de Kohaku- sugirió Miroku.

-¿Crees que los policías no saben lo que hace Naraku?- pregúnto con ironía Seshomaru.

El silencio general y la impotencia de Inuyasha fueron la respuesta que obtuvo.

-Debe hacerla igual- insistió Miroku.

-Como quieran… pero no mencionen que tengo a Rin aquí- advirtió el hombre.

Kagome y Sango asintieron con sus cabezas, mientras Miroku esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Sabía que en Sesshomaru aún había bondad y que esa niña era la que iba a sacarla a flote. A Inuyasha no le importaban los motivos mientras su hermano lo ayudase.

-Mientras le haré un llamado a nuestro amigo…- murmuró Sesshomaru con brillo en sus ojos. Hacía semanas que se debía una charla con Naraku.

**_Oooo_**

-Aquí la tiene- exclamó Kagura soltándole la mano a Rin que insistió en cruzar no solamente la calle así agarrada de ella, sino cruzar cada vereda y hasta la entrada del edificio de esa manera.

Sesshomaru rozó con su mano la cabeza de la pequeña que lo miró contenta y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

-Sobre antes…- comenzó a hablar la chica a medida que se le ponían las mejillas coloradas, a estas alturas sin saber si del enojo o la vergüenza.

-Antes estaba en mis asuntos, lo que quiere decir que no son los tuyos- replicó Sesshomaru sin dejarle terminar. Esa respuesta tampoco le aclaró el motivo de su sonrojo.

-¿Y eso le permite cerrarme la puerta en la cara? ¿Dónde quedaron sus modales?

Sesshomaru sonrió de costado. Kagura sonaba como él retándola en la entrada del edificio la noche que la conoció. No podría decir qué le hizo abandonar las evasivas y reemplazarlas por una propuesta que dejó a Kagura sin aliento:

-Te invito a cenar esta noche y te explico.

**_Oooo_**

Vestía camisa blanca. Se había arreglado con la dedicación que antes le prestaba a un cliente, pero hacía rato no le prestaba a una chica. Su medio hermano se había llevado a Rin bajo su cuidado y eso lo dejaba intranquilo pero el reloj le pidió un poco más de prisa.

El teléfono sonó en el departamento de Kagura. Era el celular de Naraku. La chica todavía estaba en toalla luego de ducharse y tenía la cabeza hecha un enjambre. Kanna la miraba apática desde su cama mientras se peinaba.

-¿Crees que saldrá? ¿te llevará con él?- preguntó Kagura revolviendo los cajones en busca de algo decente para ponerse.

-No lo sé. Yo debo ir al menos- respondió la otra chica mirándola y sintiendo curiosidad pero siempre impasible- ¿Por qué te interesa saber si saldrá?

-Porque yo también quiero salir- explicó Kagura murmurando bajito para que su padre no oyera- tienes que ayudarme- agregó con doble sentido; no tenía idea de qué ponerse y para peor no sabía como escapar.

Naraku en el sillón esbozó una sonrisa abierta. Esperaba ese llamado hacía días. Desde que liberó a Sango e intentó obligarla a matarse mutuamente con Inuyasha.

-_Sesshomaru, buenas noches_- dijo apenas abriendo la boca.

-_No tienes idea de lo buenas que son…- _replicó él- _no tengo mucho tiempo ahora, debemos reunirnos._

-_Será un placer, pero esperaba este llamado de parte de tu padre. Debemos discutir sobre negocios_-

_- y sobre algunas cosas más- _agregó Sesshomaru agotando su paciencia- _te espero el lunes en la empresa. Pregunta por mí, deja a mi padre en paz-_

_-Como usted lo ordene, su alteza-_respondió de forma socarrona Naraku para luego cortar la llamada. Acto seguido una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

**_Oooo_**

Naraku la había sorprendido así vestida e incluso insinuó algo acerca de llevarla a 'trabajar' a sus locales. Kagura lo miró con furia y si Kanna no la hubiera traicionado contándole a su padre donde iba posiblemente no estaría siquiera yendo. No sabía si agradecerle por ello o matarlos a ambos. Estaba yendo a cenar con uno de los enemigos/víctimas de su padre y él quería algo a cambio de ello.

Tocó el timbre del departamento de Sesshomaru. Él tardó unos segundos en abrirle. Vestía de manera increíble, dilatando las pupilas de Kagura al verle, pero su cara congelaba cualquier mirada agradable posible.

-Llegas tarde, para no perder la costumbre- murmuró él.

-Lo siento- suspiró ella pero manteniendo la mirada altiva. Por un segundo pensó en bajarla cuando los ojos de Sesshomaru recorrieron su atuendo. Kanna le había prestado un vestido azul y unos aros de perlas verdes.

-Lindo vestido- fue todo lo que obtuvo de su parte. Kagura igualmente sonrió. Era un comienzo.

-¿A dónde te gustaría ir?- preguntó él subiéndose al automóvil.

Kagura lo observó sorprendida. No recordaba la última vez que alguien le había preguntado algo así. Respiró libertad.

-A París- respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

Sesshomaru no respondió pero también sonrió.

**_Oooo_**

De París habían obtenido solo la comida francesa pero Kagura aún así se sentía a kilómetros de allí, de Tokyo, de su padre, de Kanna y de todos los que estaban a su alrededor. Sesshomaru sin embargo había estado pensativo toda la noche. Cada vez que cruzaba por su mente la idea de que Kagura podía gustarle más de lo que debía, se atravesaban imágenes de Naraku sonriente, de sangre, de llantos como los que solía oír de noche, de mujeres que podían ser la madre de Rin siendo esclavizadas y vendidas. Eso le quitaba el sabor a la comida y le clavaba una punzada en el pecho.

Cuando volvió a alzar la vista luego de pedir el postre, vio a Kagura sonriéndole. Lo hacía de manera sincera, y podía jurar que era la primera vez que veía sus ojos con brillo alegre, que su boca resplandecía mostrando contento y no tristeza. De repente sintió algo tibio en su pecho en lugar de la punzada.

-Gracias- dijo Kagura una vez que subieron al automóvil para regresar a su hogar.

-No he hecho nada extraordinario- respondió él intentando mantener la atención en la calle.

-A veces una cena simple es lo más extraordinario… sé que estás acostumbrado a salir más que yo, que debes haber invitado a una docena de chicas a cenar alguna vez, pero…- exclamó ella dejándose relajar en el asiento- para mí ha sido una de las noches más fantásticas de mi vida- explicó con sinceridad.

Sesshomaru detuvo el auto unos segundos. Al voltear a verla Kagura tenía los ojos brillosos por una lágrima que no quería salir. Él sonrió con ternura y se acercó a ella. La chica endureció su mirada por un segundo pero no mostró miedo ni resistencia a la cercanía, por lo que el hombre decidió avanzar. El contacto de los labios fue fugaz pero intenso, dejándolos apenas sin aliento por repentina aceleración de sus pulsos. Kagura dio el siguiente paso para obtener un nuevo roce y concretar el beso. Ambos decidieron no dejarse respirar.

-Ahora es la más fantástica- replicó Sesshomaru cuando pudo volver al volante y arrancar.

Continuará


	9. Todo lo que importa

_Él la esperaba paciente detrás de la puerta. Sabía que no podría engañarlo, que lo mejor era admitir que no había cumplido con su tarea. Que en lugar de inmiscuirse en los asuntos de Sesshomaru, ella se había inmiscuido en su boca. Lástima que su padre no lo viera de la misma manera que ella._

No preguntes por qué

Un fic de Inuyasha

**Por** **Yashi**

Capítulo IX:

Kagura había recibido los golpes en silencio. No quería llorar, no quería gritar, solamente una cosa pasaba por su mente. El ardor en la espalda y en la mejilla no cambiaba el calor que sentía en los labios, en el pecho. Ahora el dolor sabía a libertad, a redención.

Le leía a Rin en voz bajita, le leía para no pensar. Habían pasado dos días, era lunes por la mañana. Sesshomaru se había marchado al minuto de que ella llegara, siquiera le preguntó cómo estaba, solamente le robó un beso de los labios y se esfumó. Aquello la desconcertó después de esos días sin verse, pero a su vez la alivió. No sabía cómo enfrentarlo, cómo se suponía que debía hablarle o tratarlo. Kagura sonrió. Al fin y al cabo sí podía portarse como una adolescente normal.

**_Oooo_**

Sesshomaru llegó puntual a la empresa. Algo le decía que Naraku no se haría esperar. Quería recibirlo él en persona, antes de que pudiera fastidiar a su padre. Mandó a preparar una bandeja con té y otra con el mejor sake.

-Su alteza- masculló una voz irritante a sus oídos.

-Bienvenido, Naraku- respondió Sesshomaru con igual ironía.

-¿Ahora te ocuparás tú de los asuntos que tu padre tiene conmigo?- preguntó el hombre mientras se acomodaba en uno de los asientos.

-¿Sake?- respondió con una pregunta evasiva.

-Por favor- replicó Naraku levantando la copa- ¿por qué quieres brindar?

-Por la verdad- respondió Sesshomaru llenando también una copa pequeña para él- que es el final de todos los caminos.

-Salud!- ironizó Naraku con un brillo en sus ojos. Luego de tomar un trago, agregó:-¿y qué verdad buscas conmigo?

-No solo los pasos a seguir ante la muerte de los Hiraikotsu, lo cual los deja a mi padre y sobre todo a ti bien parados en el negocio, sino, revelar algunos misterios-explicó Sesshomaru también dándole un trago a la bebida- ¿Vas a negarme que tenías cautiva a Sango y que posiblemente tienes a su hermano?

-No tengo por qué…- respondió Naraku sonriendo complacido por lo directo del discurso de Sesshomaru- a fin de cuentas no podrás acusarme de nada y en caso de que lo hagas, ningún juez te escuchará.

-Puede ser, pero no todos los fiscales están comprados por ti, ¿no es así?- analizó el hombre- solamente necesitamos un par de testigos y desbaratar esos lugares que tienes por las rutas cercanas a Tokyo - agregó dándole otro trago al sake que sabía a otro disparo contra su rival.

-¿Me llamas solamente para que sepa que no eres tonto o tienes algo para negociar?- preguntó Naraku sin perder la sonrisa burlona.

-Solamente advertirte que estoy tras tus pisadas… y que algún día te alcanzaré y podré cazarte como mereces- contestó Sesshomaru con brillo en su mirada.

-Puedes intentarlo… estoy más cerca de lo que crees- finalizó la conversación el otro hombre, apoyando la copa de sake y dejando una marca sobre la madera de la mesa al irse.

**_Oooo_**

Kagura estaba dormida. No lo escuchó entrar, solo lo sintió cuando él cerró la puerta de la habitación de Rin, dejándola descansando al lado de la niña.

Vaciló. Levantarse requería no sólo el esfuerzo de terminar de despertar sino también el valor de hablarle, de despejar de una vez la duda de su cabeza acerca de cómo seguía aquello…

El sol de la tarde le dio en los ojos. Resplandecieron rojos como los de su hermana, como los de su padre. Decidió levantarse y acercarse a la cocina.

-¿Quieres té?- preguntó para iniciar la charla pendiente desde la mañana, atreviéndose a tutearlo sin rodeos.

-No, gracias- respondió él, sentado en el sillón.

Kagura se acercó con su taza entre las manos y se sentó frente a él. Lo miraba expectante y a Sesshomaru aquello le incomodó. Hacía mucho que nadie esperaba nada de él.

-¿Estuvo muy molesta?- preguntó refiriéndose a Rin.

-No, para nada. Creo que ya me he acostumbrado- replicó Kagura- no era por eso que me quedé dormida, es que…

-No tienes que darme explicaciones- la interrumpió él.

-Pero…- vaciló Kagura, _necesito decírtelo_, pensó. Le dio vergüenza imaginar la reacción de él al saber que esta vez quería admitir que su padre le pegaba, que siquiera había dormido esas dos noches, por el dolor en la espalda y porque no podía sacarlo a él de su cabeza. Cuando volvió a alzar la vista, él estaba en cuclillas cerca de ella.

-¿Te ha pegado de nuevo?- preguntó serio. Kagura asintió con la cabeza y con el enojo brotándole en los ojos.

-No dejes que te cambie la mirada… el otro día tenías unos ojos tan hermosos- respondió sorpresivamente él, acercándose a darle un beso. Al rozarle la espalda para acercarla a él, Kagura chilló.

Sesshomaru se separó de ella con la mirada hecha un témpano pero apretó sus puños con la misma furia que le había pedido a Kagura contener.

-¿Te puedo pedir tiempo? – Exclamó ella de pronto- dame tiempo para huir de él y que no pueda hacer esto nunca más. Por favor, por ahora no te metas con él.

Sesshomaru la observó con seriedad mientras se ponía de pie. No entendía aquel pedido, no comprendía que ella lo apañara o que no le permitiera acercársele para matar a aquel monstruo.

-¿Miedo?

-Terror- aclaró ella- pero no por mí, sino por ti. No quiero que salgas lastimado.

Sesshomaru asintió pero no iba a quedarse quieto. Imagino a Kagura víctima de alguien como Naraku y se le revolvió el estómago.

-Cuando sea el momento te pediré ayuda para liberarme de él- repitió la chica, mirándolo con más calma, hasta intentó forzar una sonrisa.

Acto seguido también se levantó del sillón y se acercó a él. Las mejillas fueron tomando color a medida que se acercaba y posaba despacio sus manos en las del hombre. Él se vio sorprendido por el gesto pero no apartó su mirada de los ojos rojos de Kagura. Esta vez tomándola de la cintura apresuró el encuentro de esos labios con los suyos, esos labios que comenzaban a saber a vicio, a algo que no podría dejar.

-Quiero quedarme contigo- dijo ella una vez que recuperó la respiración- solo por hoy-agregó sintiendo que quizás estaba pidiendo demasiado.

-¿Eso no va a traerte problemas?- inquirió él.

Kagura se alegró por no percibir rastro de frialdad en la respuesta. Sonrió por saber que a él no le desagradaba la idea y negó con su cabeza.

Esa noche descubrió lo buen cocinero que podía ser Seshomaru, lo inconveniente que es hacer que una niña duerma la siesta en lugar de dejarla llegar cansada a la noche, y por último que la cama de ese hombre era mucho más cómoda que la suya, la de Rin o el sillón.

Sonrió mirando hacia el techo, aún con las mejillas sonrojadas por lo que acababa de ocurrir en esa habitación. Sesshomaru con el torso desnudo la contemplaba impasible. Sonrió de lado antes de hablar

-¿Puedes dejar de mirarme?

-Nunca- respondió él.

**_Oooo_**

Una semana después, Sesshomaru dejaba la oficina del único fiscal que consideraba seguro para encomendar la investigación de los negocios sucios de Naraku, adentrándose en las calles agitadas del centro de Tokyo. Su rostro no expresaba la repentina exaltación que le provocaba saber que había dado un paso más en busca de meterlo preso y sacarlo de su vida. Sentía seguridad en cada paso que daba y eso le llenaba el pecho de aire, de algo similar a la felicidad que solamente le provocaban Kagura y Rin.

Sabía que lo que había ocurrido la otra noche no era del todo correcto, pero cuando la veía necesitaba mantenerla cerca. Se imaginaba otra vez solo en su departamento, la podía ver a ella otra vez sin nadie a quien recurrir y un sabor amargo la invadía la boca. Se necesitaban y eso los unía. Separados ya no servían de nada.

**_Oooo_**

Kagura esquivaba nuevamente las preguntas de Kanna sobre la noche que no volvió al departamento. Tuvo suerte de que Naraku no regresara pues había pasado toda la noche en uno de sus "bares". Su hermana la había sorprendido al regresar por la mañana, simplemente a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa.

-Sé que has estado con él- insistió Kanna.

-No pienso negártelo- le respondió Kagura esa tarde- ¿por qué no se lo dices a Naraku?

Su hermana la observó con la misma impasibilidad que reconocía en Sesshomaru.

-Él puede hacerte daño- sentenció.

-¿De quién hablas?- inquirió la chica sin entender a cual de los dos hombres se refería.

-De ambos.

Kagura bajó la mirada y suspiró.

-Lo sé, pero quiero tomar el riesgo. En los dos casos- explicó- además Sesshomaru quiere ayudarme a liberarme de él. Es mi única chance.

Kanna la observó con tristeza y se dispuso a buscar a Kohaku para llevárselo. Kagura prefirió no preguntar con qué fines. Sabía simplemente que Naraku quería encargarle "un trabajo especial".

Dejó volar su mente al echarse sobre la cama. Esa noche lo vería nuevamente. No podía evitar que su corazón se acelerara, que la ansiedad la invadiera y una sonrisa luchara por formarse en sus labios. Pensó en los labios de Sesshomaru, en sus manos amplias acariciándola. Esperaba que esta vez Rin se durmiera rápido. Quería tenerlo al menos una vez para ella. Estaba dejando de reconocerse cuando lo tenía al lado, tampoco lo reconocía a él. Tan distante y correcto, ahora tan cercano y humano a la vez. Se apresuró a ponerse un vestido negro sencillo, esta vez quería que la viera como una mujer. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y apenas le dio tiempo a abrirle la puerta, porque se arrojó a abrazarlo. Lo necesitaba y él a ella. Era todo lo que importaba.

Continuará…

Gracias a todas por los reviews =)


End file.
